Rabisco Apaixonado
by Mazzola Jackson
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: Começa quase sempre com uma mirada, ou com um pensamento em comum… e termina sendo um profundo amor que pode ser capaz de derrotar ao mundo inteiro por sobreviver. O coração tem um espaço infinito que às vezes, não sempre é ocupado por só um carinho.
1. Rabisco

**Titulo: **Rabisco Apaixonado

**Autor: **Araleh Snape

**Tradutor:**

**Status: AUTORIZADO PELA AUTORA**

**Advertencias: **MPREG adulto/menor

**Gênero: **romance

**Shipper: **Severus Snape/ Harry Potter

**Resumo: **Começa quase sempre com uma mirada, ou com um pensamento em comum… e termina sendo um profundo amor que pode ser capaz de derrotar ao mundo inteiro por sobreviver.

O coração tem um espaço infinito que às vezes, não sempre é ocupado por só um carinho.

**Capitulo um: Rabisco**

"_Me sinto estranho usando essa palavra, mas não acho melhor definição do que sinto, algo tem mudado em mim quando o vejo… É provável que não tenha nenhuma possibilidade de ser correspondido, mas isso não evita que me suceda… Me estou apaixonando de Harry Potter" _

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Era verão, Harry tinha sido admitido como integrante da Ordem do Fénix depois da morte de Sirius. Já tinha tempo que não chorava por ele, devia se concentrar em ganhar a guerra e o vingar.

Quase a cada tarde tinham reuniões, o que Harry considerava completamente inútil, jamais se chegava a nada em concreto. Não lhe encontrava o importante ao fato de que estavam tentando se relacionar com Políticos e Servidores públicos que supostamente lhes ajudariam a modificar algumas leis, e muito menos à intenção de Dumbledore de se acercar aos Centauros, eles jamais acederiam a trabalhar nem de um lado nem de outro.

Harry tão só saía de seu adormecimento quando tocava o turno de falar a Snape. Sem dar-se conta de quando sucedeu, tinha deixado seus rancores para o Professor de lado. Sentia intrigado como passou de culpar de tudo a esperar ansiosamente seus comentários durante as reuniões. Interessavam-lhe seus averiguações como espião de Voldemort. A ele lhe correspondia encontrar pistas para dar com os horcruxes, e graças a isso, tinham a maior parte deles localizados, tão só faltava saber como os destruir.

Algo que frustrava a Harry, é que depois de expor suas investigações, Snape propunha alguma ação para pôr em marcha, mas sempre tinha alguém que lhe interrompia pretextando ser demasiado arriscado. Então o Professor calava e não fazia questão de terminar de propor suas ideias.

Ao princípio Harry sentia-se molesto com ele por esse motivo, por não se mostrar o suficientemente interessado em se fazer escutar, mas com o passo do tempo compreendeu porque o fazia… Porque a resposta de Dumbledore sempre era a mesma, tal e como sucedeu naquela ocasião.

— Muito interessante, Severus, mas Arthur tem razão, não tem caso nos arriscar a ser descobertos no Ministério, prefiro que nos esperemos a ter todas as peças do jogo bem conhecidas e então dar o seguinte movimento.

Invariavelmente era o mesmo, de modo que Harry achava que ele também teria que resignar-se a que nada nem ninguém faria mudar de opinião ao Diretor de Hogwarts e cabeça da Ordem do Fénix.

Uma noite, encontrava-se só na cozinha de Grimauld Place quando chegou Snape. Este ficou de pé cerca da porta por uns segundos, como se duvidasse em se acercar, mas ao final o fez. Sentou-se junto a Harry na banca longa da cozinha e continuou em silêncio.

— Professor… —começou Harry, fazendo girar a caneca de sua chocolate com algo de nervosismo—… posso lhe perguntar algo?

— Que mais dá?

— Qual era seu plano para recuperar o papiro antigo que poderia nos ajudar a destruir os horcruxes?

— Para valer interessa-lhe sabê-lo, ou só quer se debochar? –perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Quero sabê-lo. —afirmou franzindo o cenho. — Penso que o pouco que disse deixa ver que é uma boa ideia.

— O fato de que você pense isso me faz duvidar de meu bom julgamento.

— Bem, pois depois não diga que ninguém lhe apoia.

— Eu jamais me queixo, Potter.

— Pois deveria, porque não é justo que de imediato deem por eliminado os planos sem sequer terminar de escutar!

— Talvez porque é verdadeiro, nenhum deles se arriscaria a perder seu emprego no Ministério, recorde que têm família nos quais pensar.

— Perfeito, mas nem você nem eu temos emprego no Ministério nem família na qual pensar, de modo que poderíamos o fazer nós.

— Potter, atuar por impulso não é a solução.

— Mas é que estou cansado! —exclamou desesperado, mas em seguida sacou o ar dos pulmões para tranquilizar-se, olhou suas mãos brincando nervosamente com os dedos—. Me sinto um tonto rabisco, algo sem sentido, que não tem pé nem cabeça… Preciso tomar forma, saber que sou realmente. Faz favor, Professor… já não mais seguir esperando, e aqui parece que é o único que querem fazer. Que me responde?... O faremos?

Severus olhou fixamente aos olhos verdes que lhe observavam em espera de uma resposta. Notou neles a determinação de querer realmente levar a cabo o plano. O professor soube então que seria a imprudência maior de sua vida, qualquer plano no que Harry estivesse de acordo teria que ser considerado temerário e absurdo, destinado por completo ao maior das falhas. Por isso, se surpreendeu a si mesmo quando terminou assentindo aceitando ir contra as regras acompanhado pelo garoto.

Três noites mais tarde, Dumbledore tinha em suas mãos o papiro que tanto ansiava, não tinha ideia de como uma coruja chegou até ele para lhe levar, mas depois de comprovar que se tratava do original, sorriu comprazido e feliz… agora iam um passo adiante de Tom.

Ninguém na reunião se deu conta que Harry e Severus trocavam uma olhada cúmplice, tinha sido uma noite ocupada para eles. Não resultou fácil debochar a vigilância para que Harry pudesse sair de Grimauld Place, mas graças a um feitiço de Snape pôde o conseguir. Juntos chegaram ao Ministério, e aí uniram a sorte de um e a inteligência de outro para poder adentrar-se à câmera que guardava o papiro, debocharam aos guardas e antes de que ninguém pudesse o notar, estavam de regresso em Grimauld Place sem poder achar que o tinham conseguido.

Harry sorriu-lhe, e sem que ele mesmo se desse conta, se mordeu o lábio inferior prazenteiramente… gostou de trabalhar com Snape, lhe emocionava saber que tinha um segredo com ele, um orgulho enorme lhe inchou o peito e não podia dissimula-lo, seus olhos brilhavam intensamente. E quando o Professor arqueou uma sobrancelha intrigado por isso, o garoto baixou o rosto, corando-se ao máximo por aquela perturbadora mirada.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

"_É tão surrealista tudo o que me passa, jamais achei que ele pudesse sentir algo para mim, me tinha feito à ideia de que sempre seria só seu injusto Professor de Poções… mas meu coração bate com força quando me vê, e é porque seus olhos são diferentes enquanto o faz, é uma sensação avassaladora… e a cada vez é mais frequente, a cada vez são mais as ocasiões que o descubro pondo seus olhos em mim. Creio… acho que tenho uma esperança e isso me faz sentir como um adolescente. Tremo quando me sorri… Sim, Harry Potter me sorri a mim". _

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

O regresso a classes significou também o regresso à normalidade. Snape continuava repreendendo-lhe à menor provocação durante as classes, voltava a sentir-se frustrado. Tinha saudades o sentimento de camaradaria durante sua primeira e única atividade junta.

Uma noite, enquanto recordava a adrenalina que percorreu seu corpo quando planejaram o assalto ao Ministério, Harry se decidiu a que queria voltar à sentir. A partir de então esforçou-se como nunca em melhorar suas qualificações, sua meta era fazer uma poção realmente boa e que não tivesse pretexto para repreender.

E conseguiu-o. Mas mesmo assim seguia sem conseguir a diferença no trato. Mudou novamente de estratégia, não se animava ao ir buscar a seu despacho, de modo que usando sua capa de invisibilidade se dispôs a lhe seguir por todos lados até que finalmente encontrou a oportunidade.

Snape regressava de uma reunião com Dumbledore, estava molesto por algo e se dirigiu para as cozinhas. Harry apressou-se a ir atrás dele e se fazer ver como se se tratasse de uma casualidade o se ter encontrado.

— Não é hora de andar fora de suas habitações, Potter… Menos quinze pontos para Gryffindor.

Harry surpreendeu-se por isso, tinha esquecido do poder de Snape para lhe tirar pontos, de modo que ficou mudo por uns segundos, até que finalmente o Professor sorriu a médias.

— Obrigado, Potter… Estava-me pondo histérico não lhe tirar pontos, suas Poções têm estado demasiado bem. —disse fingindo moléstia, Harry notou a falsidade e respirou aliviado. — É muito relaxante poder reduzir-lhe pontos.

— Vá, não sabia que era parte de alguma terapia de desafogo!

— E resulta bem… Que faz nas cozinhas tão tarde?

— Deu-me algo de fome.

— Bom, pois passemos… Em compensação por ter-me dado esta alegria de afetar a sua casa, convido-lhe um pouco de chá.

Harry assentiu e entraram, tomaram seu chá e algumas bolachas em completo silêncio, mas quando terminaram, Snape não se despediu, caminhou junto com Harry para a porta, aí lhe tomou suavemente do braço se inclinando um pouco.

— Quer ir a meu despacho?... tenho informação muito importante que quiçá deveria a saber, ainda que lhe advirto que Dumbledore não está de acordo, por esse motivo não deve dizer nada… posso confiar em você?

O garoto assentiu vigorosamente, sem mal poder achar que Snape estava disposto a lhe compartilhar informação quebrantando as regras do Diretor. Não ia a defrauda-lo. A partir de então, Snape converteu-se no informante de Harry e este agradecia saber os riscos que podia ter ao se enfrentar a Voldemort. Entendia o ponto de vista de Dumbledore ao não querer o assustar, mas preferia ir o melhor preparado para qualquer coisa que pudesse suceder.

Assim decorreram nos meses, e um pouco antes de que terminasse em seu sexto ano, Harry foi ao despacho de seu Professor. Durante algum tempo esteve meditando uma ideia que já não se ia de sua cabeça e se armando de valor, decidiu se arriscar e lhe propor.

— Aceitaria você ser meu instrutor e preparar para a batalha?

— Eu? —foi a resposta de Snape, olhando ao garoto com incredulidade.

— Sim, você… Não acho que tenha ninguém melhor para isso, e gostaria que começássemos destas próximas férias.

— Dumbledore jamais o aceitaria, você deve cumprir com passar nesses meses em casa de seus familiares.

— Mas não tem caso!... essa proteção não me vai servir de nada se não sei como me defender de Voldemort.

Snape guardou silêncio, podia ocorrer-lhe muitos pretextos para não dar esse adestramento, mas a verdade é que não queria… A ideia de passar o verão com Harry provocava algo em seu estômago que não era nada desagradável.

Quando chegou o momento, ambos se apresentaram em frente a Dumbledore para lhe expor sua ideia. O diretor entrecerrou os olhos olhando-lhes alternadamente.

— Não sei que pensar… vocês jamais se levaram bem, e suas passadas classes de oclumencia foram uma falha que lhe faz pensar que agora será diferente?

— Quero libertar do Senhor Tenebroso, e se a única forma de assegurar-me que suceda é adestrar a Potter, posso o suportar dois meses. —grunhiu Snape enquanto Harry olhava-lhe de relance franzindo os lábios pelo comentário.

— Mesma resposta aplica-se a meu caso. —respondeu Harry.

— Sigo sem achar que possam consegui-lo sem ter a alguém que lhes controle e desafortunadamente não conto com ninguém mais neste momento, e…

— Para que esteja mais tranquilo, Professor, lhe prometo não o matar. —assegurou Harry olhando a Snape.

— Eu só prometo tentar não o fazer. —disse a sua vez o professor.

— Não, não acho que seja boa ideia. —murmurou Dumbledore. — Ademais, não podemos nos esquecer que Harry tem que passar um tempo em casa de seus tios, a proteção que brinda o sangue…

— Pampianas! —interrompeu Snape com desdém. — Potter não a precisa tanto, o que precisa é treinamento, e sei que ainda conta com essa cabana na Escócia que tem mais proteções que Hogwarts e Gringgotts juntos, aí estará afastado de qualquer perigo.

Dumbledore voltou a guardar silêncio, vendo os pró e os contra de tomar aquela decisão. Finalmente pensou que era justo libertar ao garoto de um verão da casa de seus tios, e ainda que o mais provável é que o aluno terminasse arrependendo de sua decisão para gritar exigindo se afastar de Severus o dantes possível, decidiu lhes dar uma oportunidade… Ainda que o melhor era que ninguém mais o soubesse.

Quando saíram do despacho de Dumbledore. Harry deixou a um lado sua cara de cordeiro disposto ao sacrifício por uma boa causa, e sem poder conter-se, abraçou a um aturdido Snape. Estava feliz de que finalmente voltariam a ter um projeto juntos.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

"_Sou… sou feliz. Definitivamente a felicidade é uma sensação estranha, assusta tanto como seduze, e ele é o responsável por que sinta que tenho nascido para algo útil, tenho nascido para ele, para o amar e o proteger por sempre" _

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Aparecer no castelo que Dumbledore dispôs para eles foi uma experiência única. Decidiu-se que não se usasse nenhum translador pelo que Harry teve que se abraçar de Severus com o fim de que este lhe transportasse. Assim que rondou-lhe pela cintura, sentiu algo estranho que o assustou e gostou por de igual. Quis retirar-se ao sentir como que a respiração se lhe cortava, mas Severus lhe atraiu nesse momento, e pela força da magia, a cabeça de Harry terminou apoiada no peito do professor… lhe pareceu que as batidas do coração eram muito acelerados, mas não podia o assegurar porque os seus estavam igual, provavelmente era uma consequência dessa forma mágica de viajar.

Assim que soube que já podia se separar o fez de imediato achando que assim poderia tomar ar, mas em realidade sentiu que lhe faltava ainda mais. Olhou o rosto de Snape e este parecia não ter a mesma sensação.

Tinham aparecido em uma colina próxima ao castelo, este não era tão grande, algo que gostou a Harry, não tivesse querido ir a de um lugar a onde tinha que viajar demasiado para encontrar com o Professor, era melhor o ter perto. A paisagem era formosa, cheio de prados verdes humedecidos por uma recente garoa. Caminharam para o interior em completo silêncio, e já estando em seu interior, Severus acendeu as lareiras de um grande salão para que se esquentasse, apesar de ser verão a chuva tinha baixado bastantes graus de temperatura.

A habitação de Harry estava contigua à de seu Professor, e como não tinha mais pessoas na moradia, o silêncio fez que Harry estivesse a ponto de se ir correndo para os aposentos de Snape, mas se conteve ante o ridículo que seguramente era a ideia.

As atividades de adestramento começaram ao dia seguinte muito temporão, ainda não saía o sol e Severus já estava acordando a Harry para que baixasse o café da manha. O itinerário que lhe preparou resultou exaustivo para o jovem, mas não se queixou. Depois do café da manha começaram por acondicionamento físico.

Harry surpreendeu-se, não de que Snape lhe pusesse a correr pelo campo de maneira muggle, senão pelo fato de que o Professor se tivesse ataviado com uma vestimenta esportiva, negra por suposto, e correu a seu lado. Harry olhava-lhe a cada vez que podia, lhe resultava satisfatório o ver exercitando-se com ele e saber que tinha muita melhor condição física do que tivesse podido imaginar.

A meio dia almoçavam juntos, e ao terminar, Harry tinha um par de horas para descansar. Quando soube disso, o moreno menos se emocionou pensando que o passariam juntos e conversariam, mas não, Severus desaparecia a essas horas, e regressava em ponto das três da tarde para continuar com estudos. Ensina-lhe encantamentos e maldições, e depois de jantar reuniam-se para Oclumencia e Legilimencia.

Tudo ia à perfeição, conquanto não falavam muito de questões pessoais, também não discutiam, e seus silêncios eram muito gratificantes, neles podiam se dizer muitas mais coisas que em longas conversas. No entanto, Harry às vezes passava as noites tentando imaginar-se a onde iria Snape a cada dia… a quem dedicaria esse par de horas?

O pensamento não sempre lhe provocava sensações só de curiosidade… às vezes se surpreendia de se sentir molesto de saber longe porque eles deviam estar juntos essas horas, e tinha que reconhecer que a cada vez lhe fazia mais falta ter a seu lado.

Uma noite, quando já levavam mais de um mês com a mesma rotina. A Harry ocorreu-se lhe que quiçá Snape também se escapava pelas noites. Não podia dever a nenhuma missão, pois sabia que Voldemort não estava na Inglaterra, e ademais, as reuniões nunca eram diário com ele. Com a Ordem também não podia ser, de outro modo lhe teriam chamado com eles, ao ser já parte da junta.

Decidindo-se a pesquisar, abandonou sua cama e foi para a habitação de Snape. Tocou suavemente, e não pôde evitar sorrir ao escutar sua voz lhe permitindo passar. Severus encontrava-se em sua cama, lendo um livro que deixou sobre seu criado-mudo para pôr atenção a Harry.

— Sucede algo, Potter?

Harry soube então que não tinha um pretexto realmente crível, de modo que só negou com a cabeça e caminhou se sentando sobre o colchão, ao outro lado da cama.

— Não, tão só que não posso dormir e queria aproveitar o tempo em algo.

— Quer praticar agora?

— Mais bem, gostaria que conversamos é de possível?

— Algo que lhe preocupe?

— Pois realmente não sei. É que, acabo de me dar conta que quando lhe pedi que me instruísse não pensei que quiçá você tivesse outros planos em mente… espero não lhe ter provocado demasiados contratempos, Professor.

— Harry Potter está-se preocupando pelo tempo dos demais? —questionou sorrindo-lhe mordaz. — Conseguirá que lhe desconheça.

— Não sou tão egoísta como me supõe, Snape. —reclamou franzindo o cenho, sem dar-se conta que seu gesto infantil já não irritava a seu Professor, senão todo o contrário.

— Pode ser, Potter, tenho de reconhecer que me surpreendeu me pedindo ajuda… Nesse momento tive que me conter para não gritar "Aleluia"

— Debocha-se de mim? —perguntou confundido por um esboço de sorriso no rosto do professor.

— Para nada, Potter, me ache que quando me deboche não terá nenhuma dúvida de que o estarei fazendo… Pelo momento tão só lhe admiro, é demasiado jovem para tanta responsabilidade, mas me alegra que ao fim esteja tomando cartas para enfrentar de uma maneira coerente e não lançar à aventura com suas amiguinhos.

"_Não, agora me lançou à aventura com você… e gosto"_ pensou Harry.

— Precisamente por eles quero estar o melhor preparado para a batalha final, sei que estarão a meu lado passe o que passe e não quero arriscar por nenhum motivo.

— É um sentimento nobre… quiçá sentimental, mas acho que entendo-lhe. Também sei por quem quero que o Senhor Escuro desapareça.

— Pela pessoa a quem vai visitar todas as tardes?

Snape olhou fixamente a Harry, este tinha baixado a mirada e brincava com o cobertor, se lhe notava nervoso, quiçá algo molesto também.

— Porque pensa que visito a alguém?

— Parece-me óbvio… Achei que não teria a ninguém, mas acho que isso não é tão verdadeiro. Suponho que terá algum amigo… alguém que signifique algo especial em sua vida.

— Isso pensa?

— Sim… Você conhece a muitas pessoas, não duvido que goste de alguma delas.

— Escuta-se razoável… mas jamais gostei das pessoas… e ultimamente sento certa atração pelos rabiscos.

Harry girou tão rápido sua cabeça para Snape que até lhe doeu, mas o Professor tinha girado seu rosto para o criado-mudo para voltar a tomar seu livro. No entanto, não teve oportunidade de voltar a se pôr a ler, se viu intempestivamente encurralado contra a cama, os braços de Harry estavam a ambos lados de seu corpo e podia sentir sua respiração perto… tão perto.

Compreendeu que Harry queria beija-lo, mas algo lhe detinha, no entanto se lhe via sofrer por sua indecisão, de modo que levantou seu rosto unindo seus lábios aos de Harry. Foi um simples roce, mas ambos o desfrutaram fechando os olhos e acariciando suas bocas com extrema macieza.

— Deus, acho que estou-me apaixonando —sussurrou Harry quase sem dar-se conta de que tinha expressado em voz alta seus sentimentos, ambos se olharam surpreendidos ao mesmo tempo, e quando o garoto pensou que o melhor era retratar-se, Snape lhe sujeitou do pescoço para beija-lo vorazmente, não ia permitir que Harry dissesse nada do que podia se arrepender.

Harry sentiu como de repente era ele quem estava de costas sobre a cama, deixaram de beijar-se depois de alguns minutos, mas o jovem Gryffindor se recusava a abrir seus braços e o deixar ir. Snape sorria sentindo-se apertado com força, e ainda que mal podia respirar, acariciou o cabelo do garoto enquanto buscava um pouco de movimento… precisava olhar aos olhos verdes que lhe tinham cativado para poder dizer o que tinha que dizer…

— Potter… solte-me. —pediu divertido.

— É que sente tão bem!

Severus riu ligeiramente, ele se sentia como um ossinho de pelúcia em poder de um menino que acabava de receber seu primeiro presente de Natal… Sim, nunca dantes foi objeto de uma demonstração como essa de tal carinho que lhe fazia se sentir imensamente apreciado. Mas precisava olhar-lhe… E finalmente conseguiu-o, e ainda que a tão curta distância do rosto de Harry que tinha que feito visco, suspirou suavemente para sussurrar-lhe… _"Também te amo"_

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

"_Ama-me!... Por Merlin, que me ama!... e quero tentá-lo, a seu lado, quando me beija e quando me olha e acaricia meu rosto, me faz sentir que mereço ser feliz… Sim, eu, Severus Snape sente que merece esta bênção… ele me faz sentir assim, é realmente a pessoa mais especial que tenho conhecido" _

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry apertava fortemente as pálpebras, sentia as gotas de suor escorregar por sua frente para suas têmporas. Suas mãos apoiadas sobre os ombros de Snape quem movia-se compassadamente, com um ritmo feroz e suave simultaneamente.

— Dói. —gemeu sentindo como Snape dobrava sua perna direita até o ponto de que seu joelho quase colasse contra o queixo. — Dói muito… Sev.

— Gosto de sentir como vai adquirindo mais flexibilidade. —disse-lhe enquanto empurrava o peso de seu corpo sobre o de Harry. — De modo que aguenta um pouco mais.

— Seria melhor se este movimento fora com algo de proveito.

— Que quer dizer? —questionou enquanto voltava a empurrar com força.

— Algo como isto.

Harry abriu os olhos e alongando seu pescoço buscou os lábios de Severus.

— Potter! —grunhiu o professor separando-se, ainda que ficou de joelhos entre as pernas abertas e cansadas do Gryffindor. — Isto é sério, não interrompa seus exercícios de elasticidade.

— Sev, não seja tão estrito… Esses exercícios me matarão antes que Voldemort, porque melhor não muda de técnica?

— Agora é um instrutor profissional? —debochou-se arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Não. —respondeu incorporando-se, rodeando com seus braços o pescoço de Severus, ao que beijou com deleite. — Mas asseguro-te que se se tratasse de que enquanto esticas minhas pernas me faz o amor e me beija, então eu cooperaria mais esticando e contraindo meus músculos.

— Harry…

— Preciso-te dentro… preciso-te dominando de mim, Severus Snape.

— Por Merlin, é tão erótico… ainda quando fala assim de soez!

— Então… faz-me o amor?

— Sente-te seguro disso?

— Estou tão ansioso que se o pensa mais tempo terminarei açoitando contra as paredes!… Anda, não o duvide, eu quero que seja você quem me faça sentir o que ninguém, faz favor.

Severus não podia achar que Harry lhe pedisse _"faz favor"_ algo pelo que ele daria sua vida por ter. Não pôde suportar mais, lhe ajudou a se pôr de pé para ir para o castelo.

O professor levava a Harry da mão para seu dormitório, mas surpreendeu-se quando no último momento, este desviou seu caminho, e puxando-lhe, lhe dirigiu para outro quarto. Severus resistiu-se a entrar, mas o garoto riu divertido e empurrou-lhe, aproveitando que com um beijo conseguiu fraquejar as forças do Professor.

Snape não pôde reagir até que caíram ambos sobre a cama, então se armou de coragem para se separar, pese a que Harry seguia se resistindo e lhe rodeava possesivo com seus braços pelo pescoço.

— Porque melhor não vamos a minha habitação, ou à tua?... isto é abuso de confiança, Harry.

— Oh, vamos, Severus, não acho que não te excite fazer o amor na habitação de Dumbledore.

— Mais bem me dá calafrios. —reconheceu olhando a seu redor, mas Harry aproveitou seu descuido para sugar suavemente a pele do pescoço do mago, sorrindo satisfeito ao senti-lo tremer de prazer pelas caricias.

— Anda, Sev… prometo-te que será inesquecível.

— Será inesquecível em qualquer lugar… —admitiu arquejante.

— Então compraze-me… e sujar esta cama, guardemos para sempre nosso segredo de ter profanado o leito do velho intrometido.

— De acordo… talvez não seja tão má ideia.

Harry sorriu emocionado de sair-se com a sua, e mais quando viu que Severus deixava de lado de suas restrições e se lançava sobre o menor lhe fazendo cair novamente à cama. Sua alegria transformou-se em desejo quando sentiu as mãos experientes do professor se posar candentemente em seu quadril, puxando subtilmente o elástico de sua calça esportiva.

O garoto se contorcionou de gosto quando um dedo de Severus tocou sua pele, e foi se deslizando para sua talhe, lhe acariciando de tal forma que já se sentia arder em lumes. Seus lábios foram apresados e devorados com firmes sucções. Não se lhe ocorria outra coisa mais que mover seu quadril lhe oferecendo todo seu corpo e Severus o aceitou de imediato. Despojou-lhe da roupa com prontidão, lisonjeado de ver a marcada ereção de Harry. Esquecendo-se de sacar sua própria vestimenta, Severus beijou repetidamente a parede do abdômen de seu companheiro, adorando seu ventre plano, tão perfeito, que conduzia ao que tanto se lhe antojava.

Harry mordeu-se os lábios ao sentir-se envolvido na úmida boca de Severus. Afundou seus dedos na abundante cabeleira negra, acariciando-a em agradecimento pelas prazerosas caricias que davam seus lábios, sua língua e dentes em toda a extensão de sua masculinidade.

— Te… advirto-o… —gemeu entrecortadamente. —… não durarei muito… se segue assim.

Severus soube que falava em sério, já sentia o membro completamente cheio e a ponto de estalar, de modo que o abandonou para voltar a beijar os lábios de Harry.

— É delicioso, Harry, acho que te converterá em meu doce preferido.

— Se quer comê-lo poderá fazê-lo quando queira, eu estarei encantado. —respondeu sem deixar de beija-lo e abrindo suas pernas para enlaçá-las pelo quadril de seu companheiro.

— Comê-lo… lambê-lo… beija-lo… chapa-lo até que doa.

— Já dói agora… me tira essa dor. —sugeriu esfregando seu ereção no ventre moreno, gemendo ao sentir-se acariciado pelo cabelo escuro e suave.

Severus soltou-se das pernas de Harry e girando-lhe, colocou-lhe de costas a ele. Harry exalou deixando sair uma nevoa cálido cobre a almofada à que apertou afundando seus dedos entre a teia. Foi sentindo beijos e úmidos no longo de sua coluna, e quase gritou de prazer quando uns dentes se aferraram a suas nádegas com macieza. Talvez era um pervertido, mas gostava esses mordiscos que depois eram consolados com de beijos e mais lambida. O prazer máximo até o momento chegou quando uma língua se adentrou entre seus glúteos, aquilo tinha que ser estranho, mas não, ao invés, era erótico e muito excitante.

Desfrutou mais do que imaginou quando a língua e dedos de Severus se uniram para o preparar. Seu coração batia muito acelerado e ditoso de ser quem estivesse aí com o professor, que não tivesse ninguém mais em sua vida, que lhe amasse… que se amassem os dois como loucos.

— Sev… entra, faz favor.

— Vou, rabisco. Relaxa um pouco agora.

Harry obedeceu, abraçou a almofada dispondo-se a memorizar para sempre aquele momento. Algo endurecido se plantou em sua entrada e não pôde dar um pequeno gemido.

— Sinto muito. —desculpou-se apenado.

— Está bem, é normal… Agora poderia sentir algo de dor, você só me guia.

Severus voltou a colocar-se em posição e conseguiu adentrar-se um pouco. Um choro da garganta de Harry fez-lhe saber que tinha algo de dor, o que lhe pareceu sumamente normal ante o apertado que sentia a entrada. Decidiu recostar-se com macieza sobre o corpo mais pequeno, e enquanto beijava sua nuca ia entrando de pouco em pouco. Harry esqueceu-se da dor com os beijos e as caricias, a forma em que o professor lhe fazia se sentir amado era sublime.

Quando sentiu que seu interior era enchido a plenitude, Harry suspirou apaixonado, girou um pouco seu pescoço para buscar os lábios de Severus. Este lhe beijou brevemente antes de lhe acariciar o rosto com seu nariz.

— Amo-te, rabisco… te amarei sempre, eu prometo.

— Eu também, Sev, só a ti… Nunca ninguém mais tocará meu corpo, eu prometo, só você.

Harry afogou um grito ao sentir como nesse momento algo lhe enchia de prazer desde a pele de Severus, e depois vieram mais, achava que morreria de prazer, era demasiado delicioso o que sentia a cada vez que seu companheiro lhe investia em seu interior… Não queria que isso terminasse, de modo que se conteve todo o possível.

Suplicava por mais, mais tempo, mais vezes, mais daquilo que lhe fazia se sentir como um deus, como quem podia ser feliz com tão só viver junto a quem amava… nada era melhor que aquilo. E finalmente não pôde mais, deixou sair sua substância impregnando as cobertas. Sua respiração continuava sendo agitada enquanto Severus prosseguia com seus movimentos até que finalmente também chegou a um forte orgasmo que lhe fez convulsionar-se apertando o corpo de Harry contra o seu.

— Estará comigo sempre? —perguntou Harry quando o professor ainda não saía de seu interior e repousava suavemente sobre ele. — Sei que não é um bom momento para essas perguntas… mas gostaria de sabê-lo e que seja sincero.

— Qualquer momento é bom, porque em qualquer momento minha resposta seria a mesma… Estarei contigo a cada dia de minha vida.

— Quando termine com Voldemort… —continuou depois de um par de segundos. —… gostaria que fizéssemos planos poderia ser disso possível?

— Sim, rabisco… em um dia faremos esses planos.

Harry sorriu confiando na sinceridade implícita na voz de Severus. E feliz, mais feliz que nunca, lhe permitiu se separar para em seguida se unir em um forte abraço. Harry enfatizou seu sorriso quando escutou um suspiro… Nunca se imaginou que ele poderia provocar um suspiro de amor em alguém como Severus Snape.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

"_Não tenho nenhuma dúvida… é com ele com quem quero estar, é o ser a quem quero amar, e viver para ver seu sorriso sempre em seu rosto… Se ouve risível, o admito, e é possível que seja devido a amorosidade, mas quando este passe, quando volte a ter minha mesma personalidade mal-humorada… mesmo assim quero seguir com ele e sei que Harry também seguirá desejando estar comigo, porque me ama e eu lhe amo a ele. _

_Por favor, poderia entendê-lo?" _

Sacudiu a cabeça tentando deixar de recordar as confissões de Severus, seus passos encaminharam-no para a lareira, e com um movimento de varinha apagou o fogo deixando seu elegante despacho na completa escuridão.

— Que se posso o entender?... —sussurrou tristemente. —… Não o sei, mas se é o melhor para ti, eu tenho que o aceitar… e agora só me fica continuar sendo vítima de seu feitiço.

Apoiou seus braços na repisa da lareira ocultando seu rosto sem importar que nesse espaço sem luz ninguém podia o ver… um soluço rompeu dolorosamente o silêncio… um soluço proveniente de um orgulhoso homem que essa noite aprendeu que se podia chorar por amor.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais uma! Essa é uma das minhas favoritas não sei porque... talvez porque fale de amor rabiscado? Nem sei... mas o que acharam desse capitulo?**

**Te vejo nos próximos capítulos!**


	2. Uma nova vida

**Capitulo dois:**

**Uma nova vida. **

Harry sentou-se ao pé da escalinata na entrada a Hogwarts, faltava só em um mês para sua graduação e então teria que marchar do colégio, isso não o tinha feito particularmente feliz desde que vivia apaixonado e aproveitando a cada segundo livre para o passar junto a Severus.

Limpou-se uma lágrima e sorriu. Trinta minutos antes ainda tivesse continuado com a incerteza do que sucederia quando se graduara… eram temores infundados, ele o sabia. Sabia que Severus lhe seguiria amando ainda quando já não vivessem no mesmo lugar, mas de todos modos era um ciclo formoso o que se fechava.

E agora começava um novo, um bem mais formoso, e por isso já achava que podia desfrutar sua graduação porque sua vida prometia lhe dar um futuro cheio de dita.

Teve que se limpar outra lágrima, chorava de felicidade, da alegria mais imensa que nunca tinha tido, e ainda com sua mão humedecida a levou a seu ventre para o acariciar. Fechou os olhos sorrindo depois de suspirar… Estava grávido, acabavam de confirmar-lhe, teria um filho de Severus.

Olhou ao longe e viu que seus amigos se acercavam desde o portão primeiramente aos limites do colégio. Mordeu-se o lábio preocupado, seguramente teriam estado buscando lhe depois de desaparecer-lhe durante seu passeio a Hogsmeade, mas é que não queria que ninguém se inteirasse de suas suspeitas. Quis ir só com o medimago e aceitar só qualquer resposta que lhe desse. Ademais, estava o fato de que seus amigos não tinham a mínima ideia de que se tinha apaixonado de uma maneira desmedida do Professor de Poções.

Dantes de que lhe vissem se pôs de pé e entrou ao colégio. Não queria responder a suas perguntas, devia falar com Severus, ele era o primeiro que tinha que inteirar de sua gravidez.

Caminhou para as masmorras, ainda se sentindo muito emocionado. Foi-se lentamente, sem pressas, precisava encontrar as palavras adequadas ainda que não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que Severus se poria feliz, ainda recordava uma conversa que tivessem uns quantos meses atrás

_Flash back _

— _Para valer gostarias de ter filhos, Sev? —perguntou Harry interessado depois de que seu amante fizesse um comentário sobre que lhe irritavam os meninos de primeiro ano, mas que com um filho seguramente não poderia ser tão rígido. _

— _Eu sei, Harry, que um filho meu o adoraria como a ninguém. _

— _Tenho escutado sobre as gravidezes masculinas… acha que eu poderia te dar um filho? —perguntou fazendo a um lado sua vergonha. _

— _Pois não sei, uma gravidez masculina é perigoso, Harry, eu nunca te pediria que fizesses algo que pode te custar a vida. Já tens feito demasiado sobrevivendo à morte do Lord, para que termine dessa maneira. _

— _Para mim seria uma grande felicidade ter uma família própria, e se é contigo seria perfeito. Mas se não acha que seja boa ideia, também não eu quero te pedir o aceitar. _

— _Não acho que seja má ideia, ao invés, mas esqueçamos isso agora, já o falaremos quando seja tempo de acordo? _

— _Sim, mas só me responde hipoteticamente, gostaria que fosse eu quem te desse um filho? _

— _Claro, Harry, eu seria muito feliz por isso. _

_Severus tinha-lhe abraçado, e Harry sorriu sentindo a sinceridade de suas palavras. Por isso tomou uma importante decisão… Em algum dia teria um filho com Severus Snape. _

_Fim de flash back _

Não o tinha planejado assim. Seu sonho era esperar a terminar seus estudos e se Severus ainda queria, então fazer todo o possível para ter uma família. Ele tinha sido o primeiro surpreendido quando sentiu que sua magia mudava de uma forma estranha, às vezes dava a sensação que tinha vontade própria, e por isso pesquisou até que compreendeu que eram os possíveis primeiros sintomas de uma gravidez.

Agora estava aí, em frente à porta do despacho de Severus e ainda sem saber como lhe diria. Sentia o coração na garganta. Voltou a limpar-se uma lágrima mais, e respirou fundo, não ia dizer uma notícia tão importante com o pranto a flor de pele.

Girou a maçaneta e entrou. Piscou várias vezes quando, em lugar de Severus se encontrou com um menino de uns seis anos recostado de bruços no tapete em frente à lareira. Desenhava tranquilamente em um pergaminho. Tinha o cabelo loiro, longo até os ombros, a pele muito branca, e luzia muito concentrado em seu trabalho, tanto, que nem importância lhe dava a ter suas dedinhos manchados de crayon azul. Ia mudar de cor quando volteou a olhar a Harry, este notou sua mirada escura lhe observando intrigado.

— Quem é? —perguntou o menino.

— Chamo-me Harry… Harry Potter.

O menino fez uma expressão de incredulidade, mas quase em seguida seus olhos alumiaram-se descobrindo a cicatriz na frente que confirmava sua identidade. Tomou seu pergaminho e uma crayon verde correndo para Harry.

— Sim é Harry! —exclamou emocionado. — Dá-me um autógrafo sim?

— Autógrafo? Mas…

— Faz favor!

Harry sorriu nervoso, nunca tinha gostado de tanta atenção dessa forma, mas o menino lhe olhava tão entusiasmado que não pôde se negar, e com as bochechas acendidas escreveu seu nome no troço de pergaminho.

— É fantástico! —disse o garoto. — Juro-te que o guardarei como o mais valioso de minha vida! Nunca, nunca me desfarei de ele!

Harry acentuou seu sorriso nervoso.

— E diga-me quem é e daí faz aqui?

O garoto não pôde responder, pois nesse momento se abriu a porta que conduzia à alcova de Snape e este apareceu na ombreira. Ao ver a Harry empalideceu de maneira quase desumana, seus olhos negros abriram-se como nunca.

— Que faz aqui tão cedo? —perguntou titubeante, Harry sentiu seu estômago contrair-se, jamais tinha escutado que Severus tremesse ao falar.

A resposta chegou-lhe ao instante. O menino correu feliz saltando aos braços de Severus e este o recebeu sem deixar de olhar a Harry.

— Papai, olha, Harry Potter deu-me seu autógrafo!

E enquanto o menino mostrava feliz seu pergaminho com o nome de Harry quem sentiu como tudo girava a seu ao redor. As lágrimas que não pensava derramar saíram sem controle. Deu meia volta para não as mostrar, queria se ir, mas os joelhos lhe tremeram e teve que sentar em uma cadeira próxima.

— Ayrton, vá com teu pai. —pediu Severus ao menino, Harry por um momento sentiu que seu coração voltava a renascer com esperança, talvez tinha escutado mau, ou quiçá o menino era tão pequeno que não sabia o que dizia.

— Sim, mas não se demores… Recorda que disseste que iríamos a jantar juntos.

— Sim, Ayrton, agora não tenho tempo de falar disso. Espera-me com papai de acordo?

O garoto assentiu e Harry escutou como uma porta se abria e fechava e voltava o silêncio. Tinha-se ficado a sós com Severus. Depois seus passos acercando-se para ele.

"_Faz favor!_ —pensou apertando as pálpebras. —_ Faz favor que Severus tenha uma explicação lógica, faz favor que termine me rindo de isto! _

Sentiu como Severus chegou a seu lado nesse momento, lhe rodeava e se ajoelhava em frente a ele, apertando suas mãos entre as suas.

— Perdoa-me, Harry. —suplicou afogado, Harry não pôde abrir os olhos, suas próprias lágrimas rodavam incontrolável através de suas pálpebras firmemente fechadas. — Eu não queria que te inteirasses assim.

— Não, Sev… por favor, diga-me que não é verdadeiro. —pediu entrecortadamente. — Disseste-lhe que fosse com seu pai… isso quer dizer que é de outra família.

— Não, é meu… é meu e de Lucius.

Harry quis correr então, que essa verdade jamais lhe tivesse atingido, mas Severus lhe cercou pela cintura lhe impedindo se marchar. Harry caiu suavemente sentado no chão junto a Severus, não teve nem forças para lhe recusar quando este lhe apertou com força contra seu peito.

— Diga-me que é uma má broma. —murmurou Harry aferrando-se à túnica de Severus, empapando-a com suas lágrimas. — Diz!

— Eu quisesse o dizer, mas não posso… Ayrton é meu filho, um filho ao que adoro.

— Devo ir-me.

— Não, faz favor, eu tenho que te explicar! —pediu apertando-o mais forte.

— Agora não… Preciso estar só uns minutos.

Harry se soltou dos braços de Severus, este respeitou sua decisão e lhe deixou ir. A porta da habitação abriu-se nesse momento, Lucius não fez nenhuma expressão ao ver como Severus tinha ficado sentado no chão, em completa imobilidade, não podia lhe ver o rosto, pois as cortinas de seu cabelo lhe cobriam o suficiente. Nunca em sua vida lhe tinha visto assim, e ele conhecia desde fazia muitos anos. Um menino puxando da túnica para fazer-se espaço e passar alertaram-lhe, rapidamente tomou a Ayrton em braços para levá-lo de regresso ao quarto, seguramente a Severus não teria gostado que de seu filho lhe visse chorar.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry tentava abrir portas, precisava um lugar onde se encerrar, mas estava tão alterado que nem a magia lhe funcionava e nenhuma fechadura cedeu. Quase não podia ver pelas lágrimas, e usando suas mãos puxava e empurrava a cada pistilo sem conseguir entrar. Rogava para que ninguém lhe visse, para poder encontrar um lugar antes de que o resto dos alunos chegasse.

Seguiu buscando entre as masmorras, evitando ter que chegar ao lobby, e finalmente uma porta cedeu. O clique que lhe permitiu a entrada lhe soou a alívio, e rapidamente fechou a porta atrás dele.

Caiu de joelhos sobre o frio chão, sem entender a onde tinha ido sua felicidade.

Arrastando-se chegou até um rincão em onde se abraçou a si mesmo com sua mão esquerda, enquanto com a direita acariciava seu ventre plano.

"_Que faço, bebê?"_ –perguntou agoniado.

— Não quero perder a Severus, não quero que o percamos!... Ele me quer, e sei que te quereria muito se soubesse de ti... mas como lhe digo agora?... Como?!

Voltou a esconder a cara com suas mãos, tão confundido como jamais esteve dantes. Sem saber que fazer, nem que pensar… só podia se sentir profundamente triste.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Severus pôs-se de pé lentamente, respirando fundo e erguendo-se enquanto esforçava-se por não sacar uma lágrima mais. Se algo tinha claro é que amava a Harry por sobre todas as coisas e não ia permitir que as coisas ficassem assim. Olhou para a porta de sua habitação recordando a um menino formoso, ele tinha que ser o mais importante de sua vida, mas não poderia viver sem seu Rabisco.

Foi para lá. Entrou a seu alcova e viu a Lucius recostado junto a Ayrton. O menino tinha-se ficado dormido em sua cama embalado por seu pai. O loiro incorporou-se sentando à orla do colchão enquanto Severus caminhava para eles, cócoras para olhar de perto o rosto de seu menino e acariciar seus suaves cabelos loiros.

— Disseste-lhe tudo? —perguntou Lucius tranquilo, ainda que só ele podia saber o temor que sentia pela possível resposta.

— Não quis me ouvir.

— Suponho que é normal que esteja molesto.

— Está ferido… não molesto.

Lucius assentiu e guardou silêncio por um momento mais. Depois Severus pôs-se de pé após beijar a seu menino na testa, e com um sinal convidou a Lucius a afastar-se um pouco para evitar acordá-lo. Sentaram-se junto à lareira olhando ambos ao inocente que dormia e que amavam caro.

— Que lhe dirá? —perguntou o loiro, e agora sim não pôde evitar que sua voz se escutasse temerosa.

— Não o sei… Mas não quero perder a Harry.

— Quiçá se desde um princípio tivesses-lhe falado sobre Ayrton…

— Não tem caso pensar em isso agora. Ademais, sabe bem porque não dissemos a ninguém de sua existência.

Lucius assentiu, mas deixou de olhar a Ayrton para fixar seus olhos agora em Severus. Este sentiu sua mirada pressentindo o que estava pensando, no entanto, não disse nada.

— Severus…

— Não tema por ele. —interrompeu-lhe olhando-lhe também.

— Promete-me! Promete que não permitirá que nada nem ninguém, nem sequer Potter, lhe lastime!

— Já te prometi uma vez e penso cumprir.

Severus pôs-se de pé e saiu, não podia seguir esperando, a angústia de imaginar a Harry sofrendo por sua culpa lhe impedia ficar aí sentado. Lucius não tentou o deter, compreendendo como devia se sentir, após tudo, a felicidade do ser amado era a prioridade de quem podia entregar o coração como o fazia Severus… Como o fazia ele pelo moreno.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Severus aproveitou que não tinha ninguém na Sala Comum de Gryffindor para adentrar-se e buscar entre o baú de Harry. Sacou dele o Mapa do Maroto, Harry lhe tinha ensinado ao usar durante uma das últimas batalhas em que lhes tocou participar juntos.

Buscou afanosamente a cada rincão do castelo até que deu com a motinha que tinha seu nome, não esperou mais, e se levando consigo o mapa, baixou de novo para as masmorras. Entrou sem mais contratempo à habitação em que Harry se encontrava.

O jovem Gryffindor alçou a mirada com sobressalto, ainda continuava sentado em um rincão. E apesar de tudo, lhe alegrou que quem aparecesse fosse Severus e não alguém mais.

O pocionista entrou fechando a porta. Foi a sentar a seu lado, sentindo um grande alívio quando Harry não se apartou. Isso lhe deu valor para passar um braço sobre os ombros do garoto e atrair para seu peito. Harry se aconchegou voltando a sentir a acolhedora proteção que conhecesse desde que Snape lhe abraçasse pela primeira vez.

— Chama-se Ayrton… —começou Severus acariciando as costas de Harry, aliviado ao sentir como Harry fazia o mesmo apoiando uma mão no peito de seu companheiro, brincando com a abotoadura de sua túnica. —… tem seis anos, e quando nasceu você e eu não tínhamos nada que ver, Harry. Minha história com Lucius foi antes de que me apaixonasse de ti, e o único que me une a ele é Ayrton, só ele.

— Não há nada entre vocês?

— Só Ayrton, tudo é nosso menino.

— Porque não me falou antes dele?

— Porque ninguém sabe de sua existência. Era um modo de proteger do Senhor Tenebroso. Mantivemo-lo escondido até o dia de hoje. Lucius e eu lhe visitávamos com frequência, e sabe quem somos. Justo hoje íamos falar sobre como o apresentaríamos ante o mundo… Nem sequer Draco sabe de sua existência.

— Que? Mas como puderam o manter em segredo?

— Não foi fácil, Harry, mas Lucius sempre tem sido muito atlético, não subiu demasiado de importância, e ademais usou um feitiço que lhe cobrisse quanto foi possível, e quando não se pôde, uns três meses dantes de que nascesse o bebê, se inventou uma viagem.

Harry sentia que a alma lhe regressava ao corpo com aquela explicação, mas sobretudo, com as caricias que Severus lhe dava, e o amor que sentia na cada uma delas, tanto como o que percebia em sua voz.

— Não pode te imaginar a tristeza que senti ao achar que tinha algo com Lucius. —confessou-lhe alçando a mirada para acariciar lhe o rosto. — Agradeço ao céu que não seja assim!

— Meu coração é seu, Harry, mas nele há outra pessoa, e gostaria que o aceitasse em de minha vida.

— Sim… eu por ti sou capaz de qualquer coisa e me encantará conhecer melhor a Ayrton.

— Obrigado, Rabisco. –suspirou envolvendo com seus braços. –Porque vocês dois são minha vida, e não queria os perder, a nenhum dos dois. Perdoa-me por não te ter falado antes de Ayrton?

— Não tenho nada que te perdoar, acho que tinhas razão em querer proteger do mundo. A guerra tem pouco tempo de que terminou, morreu demasiada gente na busca e destruição dos horcruxe, não podia o arriscar a que Voldemort ou qualquer outro comensal lhe quisesse fazer dano depois de que desvelaste sua verdadeira lealdade.

Severus assentiu, deslizou sua mão direita pelo contorno do corpo de Harry com muito carinho. Harry vibrou quando sentiu como a mão terminou descansando sobre seu quadril de maneira inocente, podia sentir o calor de Severus, sua magia brincando com a de seu bebê.

— Sinto algo estranho. —confessou Severus.

— Sev, é que eu… te ia dizer o quando fui a teu despacho.

— Que me ia dizer?

Harry acomodou-se de tal forma que ficou sentado sobre as pernas de Severus, entrelaçou suas mãos com as suas, lhe sorrindo nervoso.

— Não tinha pensado que fosse em uma habitação escura e úmida onde daria a notícia mais maravilhosa de minha vida, mas acho que o importante agora é saber que me segue amando.

— Harry, que está passando?

Harry inclinou-se beijando suavemente os lábios de Severus. Depois apartou-se, sorriu emocionado, e levou as mãos do professor a seu ventre plano como sempre.

— Estou grávido.

O professor não pôde reagir de imediato, seu privilegiado cérebro ficou em alvo de repente, o único que atinou a fazer foi voltar a abraçar a seu amante, só que agora com mais cuidado, como se temesse lastima-lo se pusesse mais força da necessária. Harry sentiu-o, e sorriu comovido.

— Está completamente seguro? —perguntou sem poder evitá-lo.

— Sim, fui ao medimago aproveitando minha saída do colégio e confirmou-me.

— E porque não me disseste? Não esteve bem que fosse sozinho, não esta só, Harry.

— Sei-o, mas é que não queria que te desilusionasse se não fosse verdadeiro.

Severus apartou-se, e sustentando a cara reluzente de Harry entre suas mãos, deu-lhe um beijo na testa e um mais nos lábios.

— Obrigado, Harry… esta tem sido realmente a melhor notícia que podia me dar!... Um pequeno Rasbiquinho virá a nossas vidas.

— Amo-te, Sev. –disse-lhe depois de rir brevemente. –Apaixonei-me tanto de ti que te advirto que vai ter que me amar também a mim a cada segundo de tua vida.

— Não te caiba a menor dúvida de isso… E te prometo que as coisas mudarão, amanhã mesmo falarei com Dumbledore, quero que dêmos a conhecer o nosso de uma vez, não gostaria que passasses por de uma gravidez como se não tivesse ninguém que te apoiasse.

— De acordo, será como você queira.

— Bem… Harry, te peço que por favor não mencione a ninguém nada sobre Ayrton.

— Mas porque? Disseste que já queriam o apresentar.

— Sim, mas primeiro temos que falar com Draco. Além de ti, é quem merece saber primeiro a notícia.

— De acordo.

— Agora vamos, tens que ir a tua habitação a descansar, tens passado muito tempo nesta habitação incômoda e não é bom para tua gravidez.

Harry assentiu e segundos mais tarde a cada um se dirigia a seus respectivos destinos. Harry a reunir com seus amigos, e Severus voltava às masmorras. Agora tinha algo que lhe comunicar a Lucius, e seguramente o loiro não se imaginava o que lhe esperava.

Malfoy ainda se encontrava sentado em frente ao fogo, não queria se ir sem comprovar que não tivesse tido problemas por se ter apresentado de improviso. O menino continuava dormindo, pelo que Severus foi a ocupar seu cadeirão de sempre.

— Arranjaste suas coisas com Potter?

— Sim.

— Que foi o que lhe disseste sobre Ayrton?

— O que concordamos. Não se preocupe, Ayrton está protegido.

— E sobre nós?

— Tivesse querido dizer-lhe todo… mas sabe que não posso. Mesmo assim, ele confia em mim, crerá sempre em minhas palavras incondicionalmente. Às vezes isso me faz sentir culpado.

— Lamento-o. —respondeu sinceramente.

— Harry e Ayrton são o mais importante de minha vida… Não posso eleger entre um e outro, fiz o melhor que pude.

Lucius sorriu tristemente ao não se ver nomeado, mas não podia esperar de qualquer forma, Severus sempre foi sincero com ele, e quando o coração do moreno foi entregue a alguém mais, foi o primeiro e o único com quem falou ao respeito.

— Lucius… —interrompeu Severus seus pensamentos.

— Diga-me.

— Harry… está grávido.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais um capituloooo e nossa eu amei esse capitulo, nem lembrava mais dele quando li!**

**Bem vamos embora para os reviews?**

**Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo e sim continuo reclamando de pessoas que não comenta nenhuma virgulazinha...**

**Então ate breve!**


	3. Reuniões

Reuniões

Essa noite, Ayrton estava muito feliz quando viu a seus pais o tomar a cada um de uma de suas mãos para o ajudar a atravessar a lareira rumo ao que seria seu novo lar. Não podia deixar de sorrir ao saber que por fim estaria com sua família, com seus pais. E quando notou que a enorme estância na que apareceram não se comparava no absoluto à casa onde vivesse até agora, não pôde conter uma exclamação de assombro.

Olhou a seu ao redor alelado. Os andares de mármore reluzindo mais que o brilhante lago que circundava a cabana onde vivesse, as estátuas de cristal quase tão transparente como as gotas de orvalho que amanheciam nos rosais, a sala de pele escura contrastando com a coberta prateada das mesinhas circundantes eram de um matiz parecido às cores do anoitecer.

Sentiu-se algo intimidado quando ao retroceder esteve a ponto de atirar um lustre. Pôde-a sustentar a tempo, mas correu a refugiar-se depois da túnica de Severus.

Lucius sorriu ao vê-lo, e cócoras em frente a ele, lhe tomou das mãos carinhosamente.

— Não se preocupe por romper nada, todo o que há aqui é seu, e podes fazer todos os destroços que queira.

— Não o malcrie, Lucius. —advertiu Severus, cócoras também. — Escuta, Ayrton, esta é sua casa, mas não pode andar rompendo as coisas nada mais porque sim. Se chega a passar um acidente tão só desculpa-te e tenta ter mais cuidado para que não te vá a lastimar. Entendeste-me?

— Sim, papai. —respondeu obediente. — E quando vou conhecer a meu irmão?

— Em uns minutos. —assegurou Lucius. — Pedi autorização a Dumbledore para que lhe permitisse vir a jantar.

Um plop avisou da presença de um elfo doméstico. Lucius se ergueu olhando-lhe irritado pela interrupção.

— Que é o que quer?

— Senhor… perguntar se já se lhe serve o jantar aos amos, senhor. —respondeu nervoso.

— Já te disse que será à mesma hora de sempre porque não capta nenhuma indicação à primeira? —lhe repreendeu incomodado.

— Olá, sou Ayrton! —interveio o menino correndo a saudar ao pequeno ser cuja raça não tinha visto jamais, mas este retrocedeu espantado olhando quase com terror a mão estendida do menino.

— Ayrton, a um elfo não se lhe saúda. —indicou-lhe Lucius indo por ele para evitar que o tocasse, e depois com uma senha, ordenou que se lhes deixassem sozinhos, o qual se realizou de imediato.

— E porque não? —perguntou Ayrton quando o elfo tinha desaparecido.

— São seres que não valem a pena, tão só estão para servir. Se precisa algo os chame e isso é tudo, e jamais se te ocorra lhe dar alguma prenda ou se molestarão de acordo?

— Sim. —respondeu um pouco temeroso.

Severus observava-lhes em silêncio, deixou de pôr-lhe atenção à conversa quando viu que Lucius sustentava ao menino para se sentar lhe colocando a ele sobre suas pernas. Sorriu tenuemente, era comovedor ver a seu frio amigo ser tão carinhoso com o pequeno, nem sequer com Draco tinha atuado desse modo.

Pensou em Harry, desejou muito estar com ele, e tivesse desejado passar essa noite a seu lado, celebrando que teriam um filho, mas esta era um jantar que não podia cancelar, se tratava do futuro de Ayrton.

As chamas da lareira crisparam de cor verde, todos se giraram em espera de ver aparecer a Draco. Lucius sentia o coração acelerando-se, e ainda que seguramente para seu filho maior seria um grande impacto encontrar a seu pai com um menino em suas pernas, não baixou ao pequeno menino daí, inclusive o sustentou calidamente por uma de suas mãos.

E efetivamente, quando Draco apareceu, sua expressão não pôde ser mais enlouquente. Estava assombrado de encontrar a um menino loiro, com rasgos tão parecidos a ele, que lhe parecia se estar olhando a si mesmo quando tinha essa idade, o único diferente eram seus olhos, cuja cor negra tão intenso contrastavam com a brancura de sua pele.

Olhou a seu padrinho em busca de uma explicação, mas este não teve oportunidade de falar. Lucius pôs-se de pé, e levando a Ayrton da mão, deteve-se até ficar em frente a Draco.

— Draco… ele é Ayrton, teu meio irmão.

O rosto do loiro passou da surpresa à fúria e indignação total. Nenhum dos dois adultos disse nada, já se esperavam essa resposta.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry não podia deixar de sorrir, sentia que o mundo era seu e de Severus, e à cada momento achava que seu amor crescia mais e mais. Ron e Hermione olhavam-lhe intrigados desde a cama do ruivo, não recordavam ter visto a seu amigo tão sonhador.

— Já nos vai dizer onde se meteu esta tarde, Harry? —perguntou Hermione. —Desapareceu do passeio sem avisar-nos e agora tens estado calado.

— Garotos… sei que vocês deveriam ser os primeiros em se inteirar, mas a verdade é que quisesse que esperassem a manhã.

— Mas inteirar-nos de que? —interveio Ron.

— Já lhe disse, esperem a manhã… Só lhe posso adiantar que é uma grande notícia.

— E que pelo visto te põe muito contente. —assegurou Hermione notando a alegria que brotava dos olhos verdes.

— Não pode te imaginar quanto, Hermione!

Harry enlaçou seus dedos sobre seu ventre, pensando na vida que crescia dentro dele. Seus amigos notaram o movimento, mas em nenhum momento ocorreu-se lhes que fosse algo mais que uma forma de se acomodar melhor sobre sua cama.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Lucius encerrou-se em seu despacho com Draco enquanto Severus levava ao menino a conhecer a mansão, dessa forma o pequeno não escutaria os gritos histéricos do loiro que não deixavam de brotar de sua garganta.

— Não posso achar que tenham sido capazes! —exclamou tremendo de raiva. — Atreveste-te a enganar a minha mãe, e com Severus! É asqueroso, pai, não sê como pode agora trazer a esse menino a minha casa e dizer tão rampante que é seu filho bastardo!

— Se não te respondo como se me ocorre, Draco, é porque entendo que esta notícia te tenha tomado de surpresa, mas Ayrton não é nenhum bastardo, seu nome é Ayrton Lucius Malfoy Snape. Severus e eu o registramos assim que nasceu, mas o fizemos fora da Inglaterra.

— Claro, seguiram vendo-lhe a cara a minha mãe!

— Ela soube tudo.

— Que?

— Confessei-lhe antes de morrer, e perdoou-me… Espero que você também saiba o fazer.

— Não, não sei e não quero te perdoar!... Quero que tire a esse menino de minha casa e não quero o ver nunca!

— Lamento-o, mas isso não será possível. Ayrton tem o mesmo direito que você e se esteve escondido foi por sua segurança, agora não mais, fica aqui e o próximo fim de semana Severus e eu daremos uma conferência para o anunciar publicamente. Não me importo o que diga a gente, mas não quero seguir mantendo a meu filho nas sombras, ele tem que crescer como o que é… Como um Malfoy.

— Pois então eu renuncio a ser um Malfoy! —gritou enfurecido.

— Draco, não diga tolices.

— Não são tolices, te repudio como pai, e ainda que é um sobrenome com menos categoria, prefiro agora ser um Black que levar seu nome!

Draco saiu açoitando a porta. Lucius exalou fundo, preocupava-lhe a atitude de seu filho, mas sabia que não ia poder suportar muito tempo nesse plano, renunciar a ser Malfoy significava nada de benefícios, nem sociais nem econômicos, e duvidava que Draco estivesse consciente ainda disso.

Saiu em busca de Severus e seu filho, e encontrou-os na habitação que seria do pequeno. Este corria feliz pelo enorme quarto que estava inundada de brinquedos, e se entreteria tanto com tudo aquilo tão inovador que mal sim prestou atenção à entrada de seu outro pai. Lucius permaneceu junto ao moreno olhando embelezado a seu menino.

— Está feliz.

— Sim… ainda que temos tentado dar-lhe de tudo, nunca será o mesmo com o que agora vê. Mas diga-me que passou com Draco?

— Imagina.

— Te repudiou e saiu açoitando a porta.

— Sim… e disse que agora seria Draco Black.

Severus riu, não pôde o evitar apesar de saber que não era uma coisa de riso. Lucius tomou-lhe da mão, acariciando-a, mas o moreno se soltou de imediato indo por seu menino.

— Já vamos a jantar? —perguntou quando Severus lhe sustentou em braços.

— Assim é… e já verá as coisas tão ricas que pediu seu pai para ti.

— E Draco? —perguntou olhando a todos lados.

— Teve que se ir, mas poderão falar em outro dia.

— Que tristeza, eu queria que ficasse comigo.

— Esta noite seremos nós três nada mais… de acordo?

Ayrton assentiu e juntos baixaram a jantar. Aí, o menino mostrou-se tão animoso e alegre como sempre, no entanto, quando escutou que Severus não ficaria a dormir com eles, seu rosto se entristeceu, e chorando foi a sentar em suas pernas, sem entender porque seu papai tinha que se ir.

— Fica-te, faz favor. —pediu soluçante.

— Não posso, carinho, meu dever é passar a noite no colégio. —respondeu-lhe abraçando-lhe com a maior ternura possível, partia-lhe a alma vê-lo chorar por ele.

— É que eu achava que já não nos íamos separar.

— Sempre vamos estar juntos, e pode contar conosco, mas você vai viver com papai Lucius, eu virei aos ver todos os dias, só não posso me ficar a dormir.

— Renúncia a esse trabalho… não gosto que tenha que dormir lá.

— Já veremos. Agora tem que te ir para cama, jovenzinho.

— Bom, mas leva-me você e não se vá até que me tenha dormido.

Severus sorriu aceitando o trato, e levando-o em braços conduziu-o de novo a seu quarto. Minutos mais tarde, Lucius olhava-os apoiado no quício da porta. Tinha que recordar que estava proibido sonhar, sobretudo porque ele não era do tipo que vivia suspirando por outras pessoas. Mas todo seu mundo tinha mudado quando soube que o que sentia a cada vez que Severus se aproximava a ele era amor.

Acordou de seus devaneios quando o moreno passou a seu lado se despedindo, pois já o menino dormia profundamente. Estavam tão perto, como ambos eram da mesma altura, podia ver seus lábios e ansiava beija-los… Mas não devia, não enquanto Snape não lhe desse permissão.

Sorriu despedindo-se, e ao ficar só não quis se ir a seu quarto, preferiu dormir essa noite com quem a cada dia lhe permitia ver em sua mirada a calidez de Severus.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry acordou cedo apesar de ser domingo, mas decidiu ficar em sua cama desfrutando das cocegas em seu estômago. Severus tinha-lhe prometido que nesse dia falariam com as pessoas mais alegadas a eles e se sentia nervoso e expectante ao mesmo tempo. Hedwig entrou pela janela e depois de revoltear foi parar em suas pernas, levava consigo uma carta que Harry se apressou a abrir.

"_Bons dias, rabisco: _

_Espero não te ter acordado, mas eu não tenho podido dormir, te confesso. Tenho enviado notas a todas as pessoas que devem estar presentes quando lhes comuniquemos o nosso. Só falta que lhes avises a teus amigos (se é que não tens aberto a boca ainda). _

_Encontro é em uma hora no despacho de Dumbledore. _

_Sempre seu _

_Severus Snape". _

Sorriu emocionado, já não pôde ficar quieto, pelo que se levantou a alimentar a seu coruja e depois acordou a Ron, algo que lhe custou bastante trabalho.

— Harry, é domingo! Porque quer matar-me?

— Não seja exagerado, é que preciso que te acorde porque temos que estar no despacho de Dumbledore em uma hora… Ou melhor dito, em trinta minutos, porque já me levei demasiado tempo em conseguir que coordenasse seus neurônios para falar.

— Ao despacho do Diretor?... Mas que fizemos agora?

— Não é nada mau, ao invés. Apressa-te!

Harry puxou a Ron fora da cama, e não se deu por vencido até que o viu entrar a banhar-se, depois se pôs a escolher sua melhor túnica, queria que fosse algo formal, pois uma notícia como a que dariam o mandava.

Uns minutos mais tarde, tinham chegado ao despacho do Diretor, neste se tinha disposto uma mesa redonda ataviada com um mantel branco e copos de vinho tinto. Para então já tinham chegado os Weasley, Remus e Dumbledore. Harry notou cadeiras desocupadas à direita de Dumbledore, deixou um vazio para quando chegasse Severus e ocupou o seguinte, Ron a seu lado e Hermione após este.

— Quem falta? —perguntou Remus notando o lugar junto a Dumbledore.

— Falta quem convocou à reunião. —respondeu o idoso suavemente.

— Não é uma reunião da Ordem, faltam muitos… que sucede? —questionou Arthur.

— Ademais, isto mais parece uma celebração. —notou Remus olhando os copos de vinho.

— Que sabe disto? —sussurrou Ron inclinando a seu amigo.

Harry sorriu sem responder, nesse momento entrou Severus ao despacho, e não pôde evitar sentir seu coração repleto de felicidade. O Professor levava uma túnica escura em meia gala, e seu cabelo recolhido em uma coleta na nuca. Saudou brevemente a todos, e se foi sentar junto a Harry, trocando ambos uma cúmplice olhada que só eles entenderam.

— Posso saber que estamos festejando, meu querido Severus? —perguntou Dumbledore.

— Há uma notícia que vocês devem de conhecer, por isso temos reunido às pessoas mais próximas, as primeiras e únicas que lhes interessará estar inteiradas.

— Pode deixar de dar tantos rodeos e falar, Professor. —pediu Molly ansiosa.

— Não deveria surpreender por sua impaciência, Molly, e se os Weasley têm sido convidados tem sido pelo grande apego que Harry sente por esta família.

Não teve quem não olhasse direto ao Professor de Poções, era a primeira vez que lhe escutavam chamar a Harry por seu nome, e ademais sem usar nenhum tom sarcástico em sua voz. O mais estranho de tudo é que Harry tinha baixado a mirada e suas bochechas estavam muito coloradas.

— Que está passando aqui? —perguntou Arthur com um mau pressentimento.

Severus girou-se para Harry, e tomando da mão, convidou-o a pôr-se de pé para dar o anúncio. Remus quis dizer algo, mas realmente não podia articular palavra, ver a Harry e a quem se supunha que odiava com as mãos enlaçadas era realmente impactante.

— Harry e eu estamos juntos desde faz em uns meses. —disse finalmente Severus—. E temos decidido formalizar desde agora e não nos esperar a que termine o colégio, após tudo, já é maior de idade.

Ninguém se atrevia a dizer nada, a notícia, além de tomar por surpresa lhes parecia uma má ideia.

— Severus… —disse Dumbledore reagindo ao fim. —… ainda é seu Professor, não é correto o dar a conhecer publicamente.

— Nem público nem privado! —assegurou Arthur intempestivamente. — Esta é uma horrível broma! É que ninguém pode desmentir a este homem?

— Este homem, Senhor Weasley, é o homem de quem apaixonei-me. —respondeu Harry afetuoso. — Peço-lhe, por favor, que lhe respeite esta decisão e o respeite a ele também.

— Eu não vou respeitar a um pervertido que seduze a seus alunos quem sabe com que trapaças! —exclamou pondo-se de pé, golpeando a mesa com fúria, Harry se sobressaltou assustado, jamais tinha visto ao pai de seu melhor amigo atuar assim.

— Entendo que esteja enfadado, Arthur. —respondeu Severus, áspero, mas sem ser tão agressivo, tinha que fazer um grande esforço para não levantar sua varinha contra ele, mas por Harry era capaz de se conter e mais. — Mas meus sentimentos por Harry são sinceros e muito sérios, não penso me afastar dele por nenhuma de suas opiniões.

— Dumbledore acaba de dizê-lo, supostamente é seu Professor e não é ético!

— Entendo isso, e aceito qualquer sanção que se me imponha.

Todos olharam a Dumbledore em espera de uma resposta a essa proposta. Harry aproveitou para estudar as reações dos assistentes. Ron e Hermione, quem tinham estado em silêncio junto aos Weasley, não podiam estar mais pálidos, mas nenhum dava sinais de se sentir muito contentes com a ideia. Remus tão só não dizia nada, e lhes observava compassivo, como se não achasse que fossem conseguir um bom resultado. Arthur não dissimulava sua raiva, respirava agitado e se notava que estava se esforçando por não ir aos golpes sobre Snape.

— Escutem… —disse-lhes nervoso. —… isto é uma boa notícia, não deveriam de ter essa cara. Ou é que talvez não me diziam sempre que me devia levar bem com Severus?... Hermione? —olhou a sua amiga, esta lhe olhou também, mas não luzia contente. —Você sempre me disseste que Snape era alguém de confiar e tentava me convencer de não brigar com ele.

— Sim, Harry, mas uma coisa é levar-se bem e outra… pois isso.

— Ron?

— Eu… —Ron não pôde continuar, lhe era impossível dizer o que realmente pensava, mas sua expressão repulsiva foi muito eloquente para Harry.

— Senhora Weasley?

— Harry, carinho… —respondeu Molly depois de tomar ar. —… não duvidamos que o Professor Snape seja uma boa pessoa, mas é demasiado maior para ti, e ademais, é um catedrático, te dá classes, uma relação entre vocês não está dentro das normas. Precisa conhecer mais gente antes de pensar em comprometer-te com ninguém.

— Eu já encontrei ao amor de minha vida, não preciso a ninguém mais. —respondeu lastimosamente pela falta total de apoio.

— Harry, eu sempre te apoiarei no que decida. —interveio Remus. — E Severus merece-me todo meu respeito, mas sim acho que vocês se precipitaram, talvez deveriam de sair juntos, de se ir conhecendo um pouco mais dantes de formalizar tão cedo.

— Estou grávido.

Essas duas palavras arrancaram uma exclamação de surpresa, inclusive no Diretor. Arthur agora sim não pôde se conter, e sem lhe importar derrubar todo o que tinha sobre a mesa, saltou sobre esta em busca do pescoço de Severus. Harry quis interpor-se, mas seu companheiro apartou-lhe justo a tempo de evitar que saísse lastimado, no entanto já não pôde se defender e caiu de costas sobre o chão com o patriarca Weasley sobre ele.

— Maldito degenerado, agora sim te vou sacar os olhos!... É um menino, não deveste meter com um menino!

— Arthur, basta! —ordenou Dumbledore enquanto separava-os usando sua varinha, Harry apressou-se a ajudar a Severus a pôr-se de pé.

— Dumbledore, não pode estar de acordo, tem que evitar que isto prospere!

— Não! —gritou Harry por igual, já estava farto dessa situação, e os olhou a todos com profunda decepção. — Não me importo se ninguém está de acordo, não me importo nada do que digam! Eu amo a Severus e estamos por formar nossa família, o aceitem comigo ou se esquecem também de mim!

— Não pode falar em sério, Harry, não se deixe manipular por este maestro do engano! Dá-te conta que te está pondo em nossa contra!

— Não, Senhor Weasley, ao invés! Ele quis fazer bem as coisas, por isso os mandou chamar, mas não penso permitir que o ofendam!

— Tranquilo, Harry, pode-te fazer dano que se altere. —pediu-lhe Severus abraçando-lhe.

— Severus, vamo-nos… acho que esta discussão é inútil.

Harry tomou a Severus da mão e saíram juntos daí, sem importar-lhes os chamados de Arthur quem inclusive quis segui-los, algo que foi impedido por Remus.

— Mas Remus, sei que se leva melhor com Snape desde faz tempo, mas te dá conta de que esse homem está apreendendo a Harry! O sobeja, manipula-o! —exclamou desesperado.

— Acho que por este caminho não vamos conseguir nada, o melhor é falar tranquilamente com Harry, ou de outra forma sempre se porá à defensiva.

— Mas como o vou falar tranquilamente, Remus?! Harry é como um mais de meus filhos e me dói ver que não sabe o que faz e o maldito degenerado de Snape se está aproveitando de sua ingenuidade!

— Escutem… —interveio Dumbledore. —… falarei eu com Severus à primeira oportunidade. Acho que pelo momento devem manter à margem, Remus tem razão, Arthur, se Harry vê que atacam a Severus, o defenderá com mais força.

— Mas está grávido, Albus! —disse Molly. — Já não importa se Harry o defende ou não, um filho não se pode ignorar e ainda que nos pareça má ideia essa relação, agora não fica mais remédio que a aceitar.

— Mas Molly!

— Escuta, carinho, eu sinto igual que você, me indigna que alguém que supostamente é um homem maduro se tenha enredado com um jovenzinho que mal começa a viver, e para cúmulo o engravida, mas não podemos retroceder o tempo. Agora o Professor Snape é o pai do filho de Harry, não podemos sacar de sua vida.

Arthur não pôde debater esse argumento, se sentou abatido. Não podia esquecer que ainda que amasse a Harry como a qualquer outro de seus filhos, não tinha nenhum poder legal para protestar mais do que já tinha feito. Não tinha outro caminho, pois era impossível obrigar a Harry a fazer algo que não quisesse, o único que os unia era um sentimento, não o sangue.

E agora esse laço de sangue sim existia entre Harry e Severus… seu filho.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry e Severus tinham chegado ao despacho deste último, e quando o moreno maior notou a sombra de tristeza nos olhos de Harry, lhe convidou a se sentar juntos no cadeirão em frente à lareira, aí lhe abraçou e passou vários minutos lhe acariciando seu ventre, sem impressões ainda de estar gestando, se não fosse por essa prazerosa sensação da magia de seu filho, pensaria que estavam se fazendo vãs ilusões.

— Ontem já não pudemos conversar muito, tivesse gostado de que toda a noite contigo falando de nosso bebê, rabisco. —lhe sussurrou carinhosamente ao ouvido.

— Também a mim, mas entendo que não possamos estar juntos o tempo todo.

— E quanto tempo tem?

— Nove semanas… Acho que foi aquela vez que nos citamos no bosque. —disse corando.

— Lembro bem esse momento. —riu. — Esqueceu-se-nos até a incomodidade do solo.

— Contigo sempre se me esquece tudo o que não sejas você.

— Inclusive o que acaba de passar lá acima?

— Me entristece que não estejam de acordo, nem sequer meus melhores amigos me apoiaram… mas não me importo, nada do que possam dizer poderá conseguir que deixe de te querer, nem sequer um poquinho.

— Obrigado, Harry… Às vezes sinto que não mereço que me queira tanto, sobretudo recordando que…

— Severus, nem mencione-lo. —interrompeu-lhe girando-se para olhar aos olhos. — Se ocultaste a existência de Ayrton foi por uma boa causa, completamente justificável.

— Sim, mas quisesse compensar-te por ter ocultado a ti… Já sei! Vamos ao povo, podemos comer juntos e caminhar pelo campo. Anda, não tem caso que fiquemos encerrados aqui.

Harry sorriu emocionado com a ideia, e aceitou a mão que Severus lhe oferecia para se ir a dar uma volta por Hogsmeade.

O que Severus não se imaginava, era que Ayrton nesse momento jogava apático com uma estranha bola que rebotava formando figuras. Sua atenção estava mais posta na lareira e seus olhos opacos sonhavam com ver aparecer a seu pai.

— Porque está triste? —perguntou Lucius sentando-se junto a seu filho.

— Achei que íamos viver juntos, mas papai não vem.

— Está muito ocupado no colégio, Ayrton, isso te explicou ontem.

— Também em domingo?... Ou é que não nos quer?

— Não diga isso. —replicou sustentando-o para acomodar em suas pernas. — Severus adora-te! Não sabe todo o que é capaz de sacrificar por ti, de modo que não duvide jamais de seu carinho de acordo?

— Sim… E se o vamos ver?

— Mas…

— Faz favor, papai! Dêmos-lhe uma surpresa!

— Escuta, sei que é uma boa ideia, mas agora não devemos o fazer. Primeiro há que esperar à reunião que faremos este fim de semana, aí lhe diremos a todo mundo quem é e assim, quando vamos visitar a seu papai, então todos te saudassem felizes de saber que é filho de Severus Snape.

— Pois não entendo todo essa bagunça, mas está bem… será como diz.

Ayrton acomodou-se no colo de seu pai para dormir um pouco, já não tinha desejos de jogar e dormindo se lhe fariam mais rápidas as horas que faltavam para ver a papai de olhos negros. Lucius respirou fundo, pelo cedo tinha-se salvado, mas compreendeu que seria melhor falar com Severus para que juntos aclararam a situação com o menino.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry sentiu que o coração se lhe paralisava quando Severus usou um translador, mas não tinham chegado a nenhum lugar de Hogsmeade, senão ao lobby do Ministério.

— Que fazemos aqui, Severus? —perguntou coibido pelo lugar, jamais tinha gostado muito.

— Há algo que quero que façamos, Harry. Veem comigo.

Depois de registrar na entrada, dirigiram-se para o elevador. Não tinha ninguém mais nele, e Harry notou que o professor apertava o botão onde encontrariam o registro civil. Mal ia perguntar de que se tratava aquilo, quando teve que sustentar da parede, Severus se tinha agachado, e apoiado um joelho no solo, lhe sustentando a mão livre.

— Harry… quer casar-te comigo?

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**Nota tradutor:**

**Nossa nossa eu quero me casar com você Severus!**

**Bora bora para os reviws? Vejo vocês lá**

**Então ate o próximo capitulo**

**Ate breve!**


	4. Baixo a tormenta

**Capitulo quatro**

**Baixo a tormenta **

Uma bruxa idosa e médio cegatona gritou escandalizada quando o elevador do Ministério se abriu e encontrou a um garoto sobre um homem, em um rincão do solo, e parecia lhe estar comendo a beijos. Severus teve que antepor seu braço para impedir que o sombrilo desse na cabeça do indecente jovenzinho como lhe chamasse a bruxa.

Uns minutos depois, o casal de apaixonados tinham conseguido sair do elevador, e depois de rir por vários minutos, Harry revisava preocupado o braço de Severus.

— Seguro que não te dói?... Quiçá devamos ir a St. Mungo para que te examinem.

— Nem busque pretextos, Potter, que já disseste que se casaria comigo e agora me cumpre. —respondeu atraindo-lhe pela cintura, Harry sorriu feliz e apaixonado.

— Pois nem modo, terei que me sacrificar, Professor.

— Claro, e prometo-te uma vida cheia de beijos e abraços.

— E… de fazer o amor? –perguntou sugestivamente.

— Sem faltar nem uma só noite!

— Amo-te.

— Eu te amo mais… muito, bem mais!

Harry abraçou-se a Severus e pouco depois já se encontravam em frente a um dos representantes do Ministério. Harry notou que sua mão tremia quando lhe tocou assinar sua ata de casal, mas não era medo, era uma imensa emoção a que fazia que seu pulso lhe traísse como não o tinha feito nunca.

E sorriu divertido quando viu que a mão de Severus tremia tanto como a sua, mas o brilho de alegria em seus olhos era algo tão especial que soube que sentia o mesmo que ele.

Conseguiram persuadir ao empregado de que não revelasse a ninguém da união, ainda que Severus estava disposto a aplicar algum Imperius ou o que fosse necessário, mas essa informação não devia sair até o momento que eles quisessem, e ambos já tinham tomado uma decisão. O fim de semana seguinte não somente a existência de Ayrton sairia ao conhecimento público.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Draco tinha-se escondido de seus amigos e estava refugiado entre os troncos de duas árvores junto a um pequeno alcantilado contiguo ao lago, em uma parte que não era visível desde o castelo. Não tinha ânimo de falar com ninguém, por isso bufou e se deu a meia volta apertando se mais entre as árvores quando sentiu que alguém se sentava apoiando suas costas em um deles.

— É que não se pode estar tranquilamente em nenhum lado?

— Talvez tenho dito algo?

Remus não conteve um sorriso, lhe fazia graça ver a Draco escondido como menino pequeno e berrinchudo. De modo que aproveitou que este não podia ver seu rosto ao estar de costas a ele para refletir que o loiro lhe agradava bastante.

— Tendo tantas árvores no bosque ocorre-se-lhe vir a sentar-se aqui?

Sim, Draco agradava-lhe, apesar disso, de seus maus modos, de sua voz caprichosa, dos grunhidos de inconformidade que lhe pareciam tão sexys. Sabia que não devia pensar dessa maneira sendo seu Professor de Defesa, mas não podia o evitar… e à cada momento compreendia mais a relação de Severus com Harry. Sentia-se um hipócrita por não os ter apoiado completamente, ainda que pelo menos também não lhes atacou.

— Porque ficou-se tão silencioso? —perguntou Draco acercando-se um pouco. — É que não vai dizer a que tem vindo?

— A nada em especial, este lugar gosto, tem muito de boa vista.

— Pois você me ocluie. —protestou tentando pôr-se de pé para sair de seu esconderijo, mas tropeçou devido ao estreito do lugar, Remus sustentou-o a tempo e ao voltar a acomodar em seu lugar, aproveitou para ficar mais perto ainda.

— Tem cuidado, poderia escorregar, e ainda que não é muito alto, te asseguro que te doeria cair desde aqui ao lago.

— A ninguém lhe importaria se mato-me.

Remus sorriu ante a resposta típica de adolescente, e esse sorriso compreensivo irritou mais ao loiro, cujas faíscas de ira em seus olhos, enterneceram mais ao licantropo.

— De que se ri? Está-se debochando de mim?

— Nunca me debocharia de ti… poderia me dizer porque está escondido?

— Eu não me escondo.

— Bem… então diga-me porque te sentaste entre duas árvores a quinhentos metros do castelo e fora da vista de qualquer ser humano.

— E como você não é humano sim pôde dar comigo verdadeiro? —disse com toda intenção de lhe ofender pelo que ele supôs era uma debocha.

— Sou humano. —assegurou sem exaltar-se. — Conheces minha condição de licantropo, mas isso não me faz um monstro.

— Para mim sim.

— Draco, tão só quero ajudar-te. —disse-lhe respirando fundo. — Não me parece característico de ti que esquivas da gente.

— Que não é assim!

Draco pôs-se de pé com a intenção de saltar sobre Remus que se interpunha em seu caminho. Era melhor regressar ao castelo que seguir falando com esse homem. No entanto, assim que quis fazê-lo, o estrondo de um raio caindo bem perto assustou-o, tropeçou, e voltou a cair no colo de um muito comprazido licantropo.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry e Severus corriam divertidos, tinham aparecido nos limites de Hogwarts quando o céu já se tinha escurecido tanto que parecia que a noite se adiantou várias horas. A chuva começou a cair intempestivamente junto com a tormenta cujas rajadas de vento provocavam um estrepitoso ruído com as copas das árvores do bosque proibido.

De repente, Harry escorregou e caiu de joelhos no lodo, pôde interpor as mãos para não se golpear, mas Severus deixou de rir ao instante e se ajoelhou a seu lado sem lhe importar a chuva que caía.

— Está bem?

— Sim, não me passou nada.

Harry olhou a Severus, viu como a umidade colava seus longos cabelos a seu rosto e algumas gotas pareciam pequenos diamantinhos se desprendendo de suas pestanas, seus lábios humedecidos pela chuva, tudo conformava uma imagem excitante.

— Porque vê-me assim? —perguntou Severus sem poder evitar um rubor em suas bochechas. — Temos que nos apressar a chegar ao castelo.

— Para que?... Empapados já estamos.

Severus riu, era verdadeiro, não tinha caso seguir correndo. E Harry via-se formoso baixo a tormenta, com seus verdes olhos reluzindo com a cada relâmpago, pelo que não se resistiu quando o garoto lhe rodeou o pescoço com seus braços para beija-lo. Suavemente se recostaram sobre a erva, sem importar-lhes encher-se de lodo. Ninguém passaria por aí com essa tempestade, e graças à imponente penumbra e os relevos do caminho, ficavam fora da vista de qualquer curioso.

Com seu próprio corpo cobriu o de Harry para que a chuva não colasse diretamente em seu rosto, bebendo de seus lábios as gotas doces que escorregavam por suas bochechas para humedecer suavemente de Harry.

A capa que levava ajudou muito para se proteger. Acariciou o corpo de Harry por sobre as roupas humedecidas que se lhe colavam desenhando seus contornos. Separaram-se e olharam aos olhos enquanto Severus levava sua mão à entreperna de Harry, acariciando-a com profundo desejo, excitando-se ao senti-la protuberante e ansiosa.

— Faz-me o amor, Sev. —pediu Harry apartando os mechas gotejantes de Severus. — Faz-me o amor pela primeira vez como meu esposo.

— Amo-te, Harry… meu esposo Harry.

Harry assentiu, e levantou os quadris para permitir que sua calça fosse separado de seu corpo e usado como manta. Severus continuava cobrindo com sua camada, com sua própria vida, e suavemente, sem deixar de olhar os olhos verdes, foi adentrando-se.

Um suave gemido de dor confundiu-se com o ruído de um raio ao cair que nenhum dos dois atingiu a escutar. Harry realizava movimentos com seu quadril buscando um maior contato. O professor comprazeu-lhe e foi investindo certeiramente na próstata do mais jovem, quem não acalava sua garganta e deixava que qualquer expressão do prazer que sentia, saísse livremente.

Aí não tinha ninguém que lhes escutasse, e juntos, exalaram fundo e profundo quando tiveram seu primeiro orgasmo como companheiros, em completa união com a natureza.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Draco estava realmente enfadado, odiava ter-se tido que ficar refugiado com Remus. Odiava que fosse ao licantropo quem se lhe ocorreu fazer um feitiço para resguardar-se da chuva. Odiava tê-lo tão perto. Odiava o sorriso que não se apagava do Professor, nem sequer ainda que à cada momento a chuva assola mais. Odiava que não tivesse espaço para se afastar mais. Odiava ver-se obrigado a apoiar em seu peito se é que queria ter espaço para poder mover as pernas.

Mas sobretudo, sobretudo Draco odiava as tormentas.

E odiava esse medo infundado ao ruído elétrico dos raios quando partiam o céu. Às vezes nem conta dava-se quando apertava a calça de Remus no instante em que um raio caía particularmente perto… e para cúmulo, ambos continuavam baixo esses dois frondosos árvores, justo onde jamais deveram se refugiar, mas já era demasiado tarde para mudar de opinião.

— Assustam-te as tormentas? —perguntou Remus passando um braço em cima do loiro para atraí-lo mais a seu peito no momento em que um relâmpago alumiava o céu tenebrosamente.

— Isso é de meninos, não me espantam para nada. —assegurou com firmeza, ainda que a impactante luz azulada e o ensurdecedor ruído foram os que impediram recusar a seu Professor, ao invés, fingiu se acomodar para cobrir seu rosto entre a túnica do mago maior.

— Aqui estamos seguros, não se preocupes.

— Claro, só a um idiota se lhe ocorre que estaremos a salvo nestas árvores. Seguro terminaremos carbonizados junto com eles.

— Não será assim. —riu. — O feitiço que pus ajudará a desviar as descargas elétricas, podem cair em qualquer parte menos aqui.

— Em fim, para o que me importo!... quiçá seria melhor que um raio caísse e se acabasse tudo.

Remus deixou de sorrir pela primeira vez, a tristeza na voz de Draco era algo que poucas vezes tinha percebido. Podia falar com ódio, repulsão, decepcionado ou irritável, mas esse mal-estar não saía frequentemente. Nem sequer pôde divertir-lhe que o jovenzinho lhe abraçasse fortemente no momento em que outro raio caía a poucos metros como advertindo por suas palavras.

— Um garoto como você não deveria desejar essas coisas, tem muito pelo qual viver.

— Nada me importo… Perdi o único que tinha.

— Você tem muitas coisas, mas diga-me que foi o que tens perdido que te tem assim?

Draco não respondeu por uns segundos, meditando em se devia abrir a boca. Mas precisava distrair-se, esses malditos relâmpagos não cessavam. E após tudo, lhe contar a Remus era como contar ao vento, não tinha ninguém que fosse mais insignificante que o castanho.

— Renunciei a minha casa, a minha família, a meu nome… e quando saia de Hogwarts o farei legalmente.

Remus conteve uma expressão de assombro por essas palavras, agora sabia que era um assunto muito sério e como tal, tinha que ser cuidadoso para poder o enfrentar e lhe ajudar.

— Podes dizer-me que foi o que te fez tomar tão drástica decisão?

— O punheteiro pai que me tocou e sua asquerosa relação com meu padrinho. —respondeu apertando os dentes, recordá-los juntos ainda lhe provocava imensa raiva.

— Severus?

Remus mal pôde pronunciar o nome, nunca se tivesse imaginado tal notícia, e o único que podia pensar era no canalha e ruim que podia chegar a ser um ser humano… assim que visse a Snape lhe romperia a cara por enganar a Harry!

— O mesmo. —respondeu Draco sem dar-se conta da inquietude que tinha provocado no licantropo. — Disseram-me ontem, e o pior de tudo é que durante anos esconderam sua relação enganaram a minha mãe quando vivia!... e agora resulta que tiveram um filho um estúpido bastardo que meu pai pretende que aceite como meu irmão!

— Um filho!

— Sim, supostamente esconderam-no para proteger da guerra. Planejam dá-lo a conhecer a todos este fim de semana, mas por nada do mundo me apresentarei a essa farsa, já disse que não serei mais um Malfoy e penso o cumprir assim que me gradue.

Remus não pôde responder nada pelo momento, ainda se sentia aturdido e muito preocupado por se imaginar quanto sofreria Harry quando se inteirasse daquilo. Era tão incrível que Severus se tivesse atrevido a se apresentar como o companheiro de Harry em frente às pessoas queridas de Harry, sendo que em realidade planejava fazer o mesmo publicamente, mas com Malfoy… seria alguma ideia absurda de se vingar de quem tanto odiou por anos?

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

A chuva estava cessando, já só podiam se ver alguns relâmpagos entre as montanhas e um ventezinho fresco voando as folhas caídas durante a tormenta. Mas para Severus e Harry o tempo tinha-se detido, eles seguiam recostados sobre a erva fanhosa, se olhando e beijando-se entre sorrisos travessas.

— Cheira delicioso. —sussurrou Severus acariciando o rosto de Harry com o seu.

— A terra molhada?

— Não… é você, tem um cheiro único, especial.

— Também eu gosto de teu aroma. —assegurou olfateando depois da orelha de Severus.

— A que posso cheirar senão a ervas secas e poções?

— Por trás disso, cheiras a amor.

— Rabisco, isso não cheira! —exclamou rindo divertido.

— Pois não o cheirei em nenhum lado, tão só contigo… de modo que, em conclusão, é amor.

— Sabe algo?... ainda me custa achar que seja o mesmo menino malcriado, respondão, soberbo, caprichoso e bom para nada que me fazia enfurecer a cada dia.

— Vá… pois, obrigado.

Severus riu, e ajudando a Harry a pôr-se de pé e recompor-se a roupa, caminharam de regresso ao castelo. Às vezes olhavam-se e voltavam a rir, estavam feitos um desastre, com todas suas roupas e cabelos cheios de lodo, mas não se tomaram a moléstia de assear-se. Ao invés, quando entraram ao lobby e viram as impressões de seus pés no chão, voltaram a rir e como meninos correram para as masmorras, esperando não se encontrar a Filch no caminho.

Ainda bem que também não encontraram a nenhum outro aluno no caminho ou a imagem de ver ao Professor de Poções e a Harry Potter, jogando felizes tivesse resultado algo difícil de explicar. Ainda que para Severus, isso já não importava muito.

Ao chegar às habitações, deram-se um bom banho quente em onde voltaram a se demonstrar o amor que sentiam o um pelo outro. Severus colocou-se uma bata de banho enquanto avivava o fogo da lareira, assim poderiam entrar mais em calor depois do ambiente frio das masmorras.

— Rabisco… —murmurou em suave advertência quando o garoto lhe abraçou pela cintura beijando-lhe a nuca—… é que não pensa se vestir?

— Não tenho roupa limpa aqui, nem a preciso.

— Se resfriará se anda nu.

— De acordo… Prestas-me uma de seus pijamas enquanto peço a Dobby que traga uma mudança de roupa para mim?

— Toma a que mais goste.

Severus sentiu como Harry lhe soltava e ao se girar para o olhar sorriu admirando o corpo nu de seu amante. Foi inevitável não pôr seus olhos no lugar onde se encontrava seu filho ainda que ainda não dava sinais de sua existência. Em silêncio viu-lhe tomar um pijama de seda que se colocou demasiado lentamente para não ser intencional pelo que soltou uma breve risadinha ante as tentativas de Harry pelo seduzir.

— Vêem para cá, rapaz malcriado. —lhe grunhiu rodeando-lhe pela cintura para levar a seu cadeirão favorito sentando-o em seu colo e desfrutando do ambiente cálido da lareira, Harry ria sabendo-se descoberto em suas intenções.

— Só um pouquinho malcriado, mas às vezes me dá resultado.

Depois de acomodar no peito de Severus, Harry suspirou deixando de rir, essa posição lhe fascinava, podia estar assim acomodado toda sua vida, e assim queria morrer, nos braços de quem amava. Mas agora era demasiado feliz para pensar nessas coisas, tinha algo importante de que falar.

— Severus, quando me vai apresentar a Ayrton?

— Mas se já se conhecem.

— Sim, mas quero dizer que me apresente como seu filho e a mim me apresente ante ele como seu esposo.

— Verá, Harry… —disse-lhe depois de tomar ar profundo. —… o que passa é que primeiro tenho que falar com ele sobre Lucius e eu, não acho que saiba bem que seus pais não estão juntos.

— Ah, entendo… e posso saber porque tem essa ideia? —perguntou sem poder evitar sentir-se zeloso.

— Bem, até faz muito pouco eu não cria me apaixonar de ninguém, pelo que não me importei muito quando Lucius me sugeriu dar ao menino uma impressão de que éramos uma família como qualquer outra. Depois apaixonei-me de ti, mas não tinha muitas esperanças, e ademais, o menino tem sido muito pequeno para lhe dizer essas coisas… Agora sei que é tempo de aclarar-lhe a verdade, não sei como, mas lhe direi, e te prometo que será esta mesma semana, antes de apresentar a ele como meu filho e a ti como meu esposo.

— Pois sim que serão dias muito movidos, Severus.

— Sei-o, e também sei que te tenho a ti e que me apoia.

— Sempre.

Severus sorriu agradecido, sentia-se tão aliviado de que Harry já soubesse da existência de Ayrton e lhe aceitasse assim, e esperava que nada mudasse. Harry aproveitou a distração de seu agora esposo e começou a lhe acariciar o peito em suaves círculos, descendo pouco a pouco e adentrando seus dedos entre a abertura da bata até dar com uma tersa velocidade e um membro mais suave ainda.

— É insaciável, pequeno marrullero.

— Tem alguma queixa ao respeito? —ronrono mordiscando a pele do pescoço de Snape.

— Absolutamente nenhuma.

Uns golpes na porta interromperam-nos justo pensavam em ir à cama para continuar desfrutando de seu primeiro dia de casados. Severus grunhiu e muito a seu pesar teve que ir abrir pois à cada momento os golpes eram mais fortes. Estava-se acomodando bata-a desnudada por Harry quando sentiu que ao abrir a porta, algo pontiagudo lastimava sua garganta.

Não pôde menos que se surpreender quando o tímido e recatado licantropo o encurralou contra a parede sem apartar sua varinha.

— É um infame, Snape, achei que podia confiar em ti, mas não o merece!

— Remus! —gritou Harry alarmado, correndo a interpor-se e dessa forma poder separá-los.

— Harry, não tem ideia de com quem te meteste! Deve afastar-te dele imediatamente!

— Mas Remus você disse que me apoiaria!

— Mudei totalmente de opinião quando soube que este degenerado te está enganando!

Severus não dizia nada, mantinha os lábios apertados olhando furioso ao intrometido Professor, talvez poderia lhe dizer algumas quantas coisas, mas desistiu dela, tão só esperou a que o castanho se descuidara para se interpor e sacar a Harry da área de perigo.

— Não tens nenhum direito de vir a minhas habitações a me ameaçar, Lupin. —sibilou temivelmente. — Se tem algum inconveniente em minha relação com Harry, compraze-me informar-te que já é demasiado tarde para solicitar sua opinião… Harry e eu nos casamos hoje mesmo.

Remus baixou sua varinha olhando para Harry, este lhe sorriu com um pouco de timidez mas afirmando as palavras de seu esposo. Uma palidez apoderou-se do rosto de Lupin, e teve que se ir sentar para não mostrar suas pernas trémulas.

— Até onde pensas chegar com teus enganos, Snape? —lhe recriminou preocupado. — Sempre soube que eras um homem estranho, mas com princípios, agora vejo que me equivoquei.

— Remus… porque falas assim de Severus? Ele não tem feito nada mau. Eu aceitei me casar com ele e sou maior de idade, ademais, já sabes que esperamos um bebê, o mais lógico é que tenhamos decidido nos casar.

— Harry, não sabe… não tem ideia.

— De que, Remus?

Remus olhou a Severus buscando dar-lhe uma oportunidade para falar, mas o Pocionista tão só respondeu-lhe com uma furiosa mirada, odiava que se intrometessem em sua vida, quiçá não tinha a consciência tranquila, mas sempre poderia se fazer responsável por seus erros e encarar as consequências. Não precisava que ninguém lhe dissesse.

— Não lhe vais dizer Snape? —insistiu Remus.

— Porque não nos ilustra você, Lupin? —respondeu mordaz. — Anda, tira de ti toda essa podridão que traz e diga a Harry o pouco que sou para ele.

O licantropo duvidou uns segundos, mas decidiu que não era o momento de amedrontar-se pela imponente personalidade de Snape, não tinha ido até aí para ficar calado quando era Harry quem estava sendo enganado. De modo que pôs-se de pé e tomando ao garoto da mão, convidou-lhe a sentar-se para depois fazê-lo ele a seu lado.

— Snape, Harry, tem estado ocultando algo durante uns anos, e não é qualquer coisa, se trata de um tema delicado que não sei bem como começar a te o dizer, mas… bem, ele se tem enredado com Malfoy e têm um filho.

— Como sabe você de Ayrton? —perguntou Harry intrigado e intrigando mais a seu amigo.

— Ayrton?

— É o filho de Severus e Lucius. —aclarou Harry ante a surpresa de Remus.

— Sabia-lo?

— Sim, e sei que o manteve escondido para sua segurança.

Remus olhou a Severus quem para então sorria triunfador, agora mais que nunca lhe alegrava que Harry já estivesse inteirado da existência de Ayrton.

— Harry, e você aceita que seu esposo tenha um amante? —perguntou Remus sem compreender.

— Eles não são amantes, Remus. Eles foram, é verdadeiro, mas Severus agora está comigo. Eu confio nele e sei que me ama tanto como o amo eu.

— É verdadeiro isso, Snape?... Malfoy e você já não têm nada que ver?

— Não tenho nem porque te responder, Lupin, mas o farei. Tal como o disse Harry, ele é o único a quem amo, e o que me une a Lucius se chama Ayrton, nada mais. Agora, é você quem tem que me responder como foi que te inteiraste disto.

— Por Draco. —confessou sabendo que não tinha outra saída. — Ele disse que você e Lucius estão juntos e pensam o dar a conhecer à luz pública nesta semana.

— Isso pensa esse rapaz cabeça louca porque não abriu seus ouvidos a todas as explicações. O que faremos este fim de semana será apresentar a Ayrton como um Malfoy Snape, e te anuncio que aproveitarei igual para falar de meu casamento com Harry, assim evitaremos qualquer fofoca.

— Para valer é assim?

— Sim, Remus. —respondeu Harry sorrindo-lhe amigável. — Escuta, eu te agradeço infinitamente que tentes cuidar de mim, mas isso não é necessário, Severus é sincero comigo e eu estou inteirado de tudo, as coisas estão bem… faz favor, mantém-te de meu lado e não me dê as costas como os demais.

— Harry…

— Tudo está bem, Remus, te prometo.

Remus demorou uns poucos segundos, mas finalmente afirmou, ia apoiar a Harry, pois sabia que o que lhe esperava poderia ser difícil. Olhou a Severus, realmente queria crer nele e em sua sinceridade… mas algo lhe cheirava muito mau em todo esse enredo.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais um capitulo no ar**

**Bora comentar?!**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve!**


	5. A dor de um menino

**Capitulo cinco**

**A dor de um menino **

Harry sentia-se realmente muito nervoso, não deixava de olhar no espelho em busca de notar algo fora de lugar. Severus olhava-lhe divertido enquanto colocava-se sua capa, e depois foi para ele, lhe olhando através do espelho que tinham enfrente, massageando suavemente seus ombros.

— Relaxe, que Ayrton não te vai comer.

— Quero dar-lhe uma boa impressão… seguro que estou bem assim, ou me ponho a túnica verde?

— Não, esta negra que traz é perfeita, ao igual que a camisa vermelha, que seus sapatos bem boleados, que o cabelo… bom, com esse não se pode fazer muito.

— Severus!

— Caçoava, tudo está bem. Vamos, não podemos os fazer esperar tanto tempo.

— Nunca achei que me emocionaria ir a jantar a casa dos Malfoy.

— Pois já vê as voltas que dá a vida, amor. Apressa-te, ou não chegaremos a tempo, mas para o café da manhã de manhã.

Harry assentiu, e depois de que Severus lhe ajudasse a se colocar sua capa, foi pelo presente que tinha comprado para o menino, era uma formosa vassoura voadora de brinquedo, algo que Severus olhou sem muito agrado, mas ao final terminou por dar o visto bom, ainda que seguia se lamentando de não ter estado presente quando Harry a ordenou via coruja.

Mas ao abrir a porta para sair, encontraram-se com Dumbledore olhando-lhes de maneira enigmática. Severus tinha falado com ele essa manhã, e conhecer da existência de Ayrton também resultou uma forte surpresa para o Diretor quem sempre creu conhecer todo de seu Professor de Poções. Comprovar agora que não era assim e que este podia guardar segredos para com ele, lhe fazia se sentir inseguro.

— Posso saber a onde vão?

— Te disse esta manhã, Albus, levarei a Harry a jantar com Ayrton.

— Suponho que Lucius Malfoy estará presente.

— Assim é.

— Posso acompanhá-los?

— Porque?... É que talvez não confia em mim?

— Até esta manhã não sabia que tinha sustentado uma relação com Malfoy, nem que tivessem um filho em comum, muito menos te cri capaz de sacar a um dos alunos do colégio sem minha autorização para te casar a escondidas com ele… Faz favor, Severus, não me peça agora que confie em ti.

— Não me vai fazer nada! —interveio Harry, molesto pelo contínuo ataque a seu esposo.

— Também não me peça que confie em ti, Harry. —respondeu tentando fazê-lo com macieza. — Quisesse, mas já tens teus antecedentes de atuar arrebatada e imprudentemente, me permite agora fazer válido meu direito de cuidar de meus alunos.

— Bem. —sibilou Severus enquanto Harry bufava incrédulo pela atitude do Diretor. — Está cordialmente convidado a acompanhar-nos, Albus.

— Obrigado, então podemos ir.

Severus tomou a mão de Harry e encaminharam-se para a saída com Dumbledore caminhando despreocupadamente atrás deles. Harry aproximou-se a seu casal para sussurrar-lhe e que não lhe escutasse o Diretor.

— Porque sempre têm que desconfiar de ti?

— Poderia te recordar que grande parte de sua vida desconfiava de mim… O esquece já, amor, estou acostumado a estas coisas.

— Sinto muito. —desculpou-se baixando a mirada.

— Não o disse com a intenção de reprochar-te nada, eu compreendo que tenha tido motivos.

— Prometo-te que jamais voltarei a desconfiar de sua palavra nunca, nunca, nunca!

Severus sorriu passando um braço por sobre os ombros de Harry… esperava que realmente assim fosse.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Uns minutos mais tarde, e graças a um translador, já se encontravam os três em frente à porta dos Malfoy. Severus apertou a mão de Harry para brindar-lhe confiança, novamente sentia-o tremer ante a cercania de ver ao menino.

Assim que a porta abriu-se, um elfo conduziu-os para a sala. Aí estavam Lucius e Ayrton, ambos luzindo suas melhores galas. O menino luzia encantador com um traje turquesa com camisa negra, enquanto Lucius levava uma túnica negra com prateado. Harry tentou sorrir ao vê-lo, mas seu estômago contraiu-se de nervos, o loiro era demasiado atrativo, e a seu lado sentia-se tão pouca coisa, esmagado pelo porte e a elegância de quem fosse companheiro de seu esposo.

Assim que viu a seu pai, Ayrton correu para ele. Severus fez o mesmo levantando-lhe em braços, feliz de voltar a abraçar a seu menino.

— Quando me disse papai que viria me pus tão feliz… tinha muitas vontades de te ver!

— Eu também, carinho meu, te estranhei muito. —assegurou dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

— Já não te vai ir, verdade?

Severus respondeu com um sorriso, mas depois girou-se para que o menino pudesse ver a Harry atrás dele. E quando isto passou, a carita de Ayrton se alumiou estendendo os braços para Harry.

— Harry Potter! —exclamou feliz, inclinando desde os braços de Severus para beijar a um aturdido Harry. — Tenho teu autógrafo guardado em meu quarto, é o mais lindo de tudo.

— Obrigado. —titubeou Harry nervoso. — Eu… te comprei algo, Ayrton.

— Para mim?

Harry assentiu e Severus colocou-lhe no chão para que Harry pudesse lhe dar o alongado pacote que o menino desenvolvia emocionado.

— Bem-vindo, Potter. —saudou Lucius acercando-se enquanto seu filho descobria seu presente e corria feliz com sua vassoura por toda a estância. — Obrigado pelo obsequio para Ayrton.

— De nada, é um prazer. —respondeu sem ocultar que ainda morria de nervosismo.

— Parece que trouxeram um convidado não contemplado nos planos. —agregou Lucius olhando a Dumbledore, quem permanecia silencioso atrás de Harry.

— Vem em plano de guarda-costas. —caçoou Severus tentando aliviar o ambiente. — Espero que não te moleste.

— Claro que não. Bem-vindo também você, Dumbledore.

— Agradeço-te, Lucius.

— Pedirei que acrescentem um lugar na mesa.

Lucius saiu da sala depois de convidá-los a acomodar-se. Todos ocuparam assento, e Severus se assegurou de que Harry não se separasse de seu lado. De imediato Ayrton correu às pernas de seu papai, sem soltar a vassoura de sua mão.

— É formosa, Harry, obrigado!

— Por nada, me alegra que tenha gostado.

— Vai ficar-te a jantar conosco verdade?

— Sim te agrada a ideia?

— Muito!... Veem, vamos, vou te mostrar meu quarto.

Ayrton pôs-se de pé puxando a Harry da mão, este olhou a Severus pedindo sua autorização e ante um assentimento de cabeça, Harry deixou que o inquieto menino o levasse escadas acima. Ao ficar sozinhos, Dumbledore aclarou sua garganta.

— O menino não sabe quem é Harry em sua vida verdadeiro?

— Ele saberá esta noite.

— Que acha que opine?

— Não sei, Albus, e não tente me pôr mais nervoso do que já estou.

Dumbledore assentiu e olhou para as escadas onde o menino tinha desaparecido junto com Harry. Esperava que nada resultasse mau.

Harry olhava sorridente quanto brinquedo ensinasse-lhe Ayrton. Lhe lisonjeava e preocupou-lhe que o pedaço de pergaminho com seu nome ocupasse um lugar privilegiado no criado-mudo.

— Você é amigo de meu papai Severus verdade? —perguntou o menino sentando-se junto a Harry no borde da cama.

— Sim, muito bons amigos.

— E vai vir a visitar-nos com frequência?

— Pois, isso espero. —respondeu nervoso.

— Na semana que vem vamos ir a buscar uma escola nova. A senhora que me cuidava me ensinou a ler, mas já tenho que ir ao colégio, ainda que diz papai que não posso ir a Hogwarts ainda.

— Não, isso será quando cumpra os onze.

— Quanto anos você tem?

— Dezessete.

— E papai dá-te aulas?... Eu quero que quando entre a Hogwarts me dê aulas, ainda que agora gostaria que renunciasse.

Harry mordeu-se o lábio para não perguntar, cria intuir a resposta, qualquer menino que não pudesse ver seguido a um de seus pais pediria que não trabalhasse. Isso o fez se prometer que não afastaria a Severus mais tempo do necessário, o menino era demasiado pequeno e precisava de sua presença.

Severus entrou nesse momento salvando ao moreno, e em poucos minutos já se encontravam jantando. Lucius ocupou o lugar principal, Severus fez ao outro extremo da mesa com Harry a sua direita e Dumbledore a seu lado. Ayrton tinha que se ter sentado junto a Lucius, mas preferiu ocupar a esquerda de Severus. Isso não ofendeu ao loiro, ao invés, gostava muito ver como de seu filho tinha herdado sua debilidade pelo moreno.

— E não vai vir meu irmão? —perguntou Ayrton inocentemente.

— Está muito ocupado, Ayrton, em outro dia o verá.

— Posso comer pêssegos com creme? —questionou esquecendo-se de Draco, Lucius sorriu ante isso, mas mal ia responder quando Severus se lhe adiantou.

— Os pêssegos são a sobremesa, Ayrton, ainda não pode os comer.

Ayrton buscou a Lucius com a mirada em espera de apoio, parecia que com ele poderia obter a permissão, mas o loiro lhe sorriu negando, isso foi suficiente para que o pequeno começasse a comer as odiadas ervilhas.

Harry olhava aquilo com ternura. Sonhava com ter já a seu próprio filho a quem consentir como o fazia Lucius, e com Severus a um lado para impor regras, ainda que a escondidas jogassem as rompendo. Sentiu seu coração bater emocionado ante a cercania de ser parte dessa família, de ampliar com seu bebê. E soube que Severus se sentia igual, pois sentiu sua mão apertando calidamente seu joelho, e ao voltear ao olhar encontrou um doce sorriso na que lhe confiava seu amor.

— Ayrton… —começou Lucius depois de terminar o jantar, enquanto o menino devorava seus ansiados pêssegos sem importar-lhe bater com o creme. —… seu papai e eu temos algo que te dizer.

— Papai vai vir-se a viver conosco! —exclamou saltando sobre a cadeira.

— Não, e se senta, Ayrton. —advertiu Severus, o menino duvidou um pouco, mas terminou obedecendo ainda que em seu lugar continuou muito inquieto. — O que temos que te dizer é que teu papai Lucius e eu somos muito bons amigos, mas não vamos viver juntos. Eu te visitarei com frequência, te prometo que todos os dias tentarei vir a te ver, Ayrton.

— Já não nos quer?

— Ayrton, quero muito a ambos, mas também a outra pessoa.

— A quem?

— A Harry.

Severus apertou a mão de Harry por sobre a mesa, o menino olhava-os alternadamente, sem entender o que sucedia.

— Harry e eu vamos viver juntos, Ayrton. –aclarou Severus ao ver a confusão nos olhos escuros do menino.

— Não vivem juntos no colégio?... não entendo.

— Após o colégio seguiremos vivendo juntos. Nos casamos.

— Casar-se?... Você e Harry?

— Sim, carinho. Ele é meu esposo.

— E papai? —perguntou olhando a Lucius.

— Ele e eu somos amigos nada mais.

Ayrton baixou o rosto, um par de lágrimas escorregaram por suas pequenas bochechas. Não entendia muito, mas o que soube é que seu sonho de que seus pais estivessem junto a ele já não sucederia. Harry olhou a Severus preocupado pela reação do menino. Lucius pôs-se de pé nesse momento para ir por Ayrton enquanto Severus tentava limpar seu pranto, sem imaginar-se que a reação do pequeno fosse de rejeição e com um tapa apartou o braço de seu pai.

— Não te quero! —gritou furioso.

— Ayrton! —exclamou Lucius chegando até ele, o menino saltou a seus braços, aferrando-se a seu pescoço sem deixar de chorar. — Não deve ser grosseiro com teu pai, agora mesmo lhe dará uma desculpa.

— Não!... Que se vá, que se vão todos!

— Ayrton, se segue nesse plano vou ter que te castigar. —advertiu Lucius.

— Deixa-o, Lucius. —interveio Severus afligido pelo pranto de seu filho. — Acho que melhor vamo-nos, virei amanhã.

— Não venha! —berrou Ayrton. — Se quer mais a Harry, combina-te com ele!

Severus queria dizer-lhe que não era assim, mas tinha tal nodo na garganta que mal podia respirar. Lucius sorriu-lhe desculpando a atitude de seu filho e foi-se com ele para o andar superior.

— Severus, talvez seja melhor que fique. —disse Harry acercando a seu esposo. —Seu filho precisa-te agora.

— Não sê se deva lhe cumprir caprichos. Ademais, é melhor esperar a que se lhe passe o enojo, amanhã virei a falar com ele… Lhe perdoa, Harry, te asseguro que não sempre é assim.

— Eu não tenho nada que lhe perdoar.

Harry abraçou a Severus manifestando-lhe seu apoio e seu carinho, o moreno lhe beijou no alto da cabeça antes de fazer-lhe um sinal ao calado Albus para que saíssem da casa.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Lucius tinha batalhado bastante para controlar a Ayrton, o menino tinha rompido em pedaços o autógrafo de Harry, arrancado todas as fibras da vassoura e lançado o pau ao pátio por sua janela, além de chutar até que se cansou e continuou chorando em sua cama. Ao loiro doía-lhe na alma ver a seu pequeno tão triste, não deixava de chamar a Severus entre seus suaves choramingos.

— Já te sente melhor? —perguntou-lhe recostando-se depois dele quando sentiu seus soluços mais acalmados, e lhe abraçou carinhoso, aliviado de não receber uma rejeição.

— Odeio a papai Severus!

— Não digas isso, carinho, você não o odeia, senão não estaria triste.

— Porque você não chora?... é que não o quer?

— Quero-o muito, por isso mesmo não choro.

Ayrton deixou de chorar para pôr atenção, girou-se para olhar de em frente a seu pai quem sorria-lhe enquanto limpou-lhe o rosto.

— Eu choro porque não vai viver conosco, porque o quero aqui… Harry é mau ao tirar.

— Não, carinho. Potter poderá ser qualquer coisa, e acha-me que me ocorrem os suficientes adjetivos, mas não é má pessoa, ele ama a seu pai e o ama muitíssimo, tanto como você e como eu. Por isso não choro, porque sei que ele vai fazer muito feliz a teu papai.

— Não é feliz conosco?

— Sim, é feliz, porque ama-nos, mas os adultos precisamos outras coisas na vida, outros amores diferentes, e seu papai encontrou-o em Harry Potter.

— É que eu quero que viva aqui.

— Sei-o, a mim também gostaria… mas se de ambos amamos a Severus devemos querer que ele seja feliz onde seja. Por isso quero que me prometa que não voltará a ser mau com ele e quando lhe veja, volte ao querer como sempre.

— Mas…

— Escuta Ayrton. Se você e eu lhe pedimos a seu papai que fique conosco, te asseguro que o fará, mas sempre estaria triste por não ter a Potter com ele… e você não quer o ver triste verdade?

— N-não.

— Vamos deixar-lhe que viva com quem queira, e quando venha conosco o vamos querer muito de acordo?

— E não podem se vir eles dois a viver aqui?

Lucius sorriu ante a ingênua ideia de seu filho.

— Isso não é possível pelo momento, mas te tenho outra boa notícia, ademais, seu papai Severus e Harry te vão dar cedo um presente muito especial… vais ter um irmãozinho, sempre quis isso ou não?

— Um irmãozinho? —perguntou com um brilho nos olhos.

— Assim é. De modo que, em lugar de que sejamos menos, pois vamos ser mais. —concluiu sorrindo-lhe feliz ao ver que seu filho também voltava a sorrir.

— Sim quero um irmãozinho… ainda que preferiria que fosse seu e de papai.

O alívio temporário que sentisse Lucius voltou a evaporar-se quando os olhos de seu filho se inundaram em pranto.

"Ai, Severus" –pensou pressionado. _-"Se não fosse porque te amo como a ninguém, te amaldiçoaria por ser quem está fazendo chorar a nosso filho" _

Lucius às vezes desejava não se ter apaixonado nunca, ser o mesmo frio e altivo homem que vivia pendente só de si mesmo. Agora já não podia fazer isso, quando menos o esperou seu melhor amigo lhe roubou o coração e mudou sua vida por completo para a fazer mais complicada. Dantes era tão fácil decidir que fazer, tão só era ver quantos benefícios lhe contribuía a ele e só a ele.

Mas isso já era inconcebível, primeiro tinha que pensar em Ayrton, em como lhe afetaria ao menino. E em Severus. Os dois converteram-se em prioridades que jamais teve, e por isso também entendia o comportamento hostil de Draco, nunca lhe deu essas atenções. Já não tinha caso se arrepender disso, mas não estava disposto a cometer os mesmos erros com Ayrton, seu menino ia ser o menino mais feliz do mundo… ainda que agora pouco estava conseguindo.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

No caminho a Hogwarts desde suas portas, nenhum dos três pronunciou palavra alguma. Severus ia abraçado de Harry, e quando chegaram ao átrio, Harry buscou ao Diretor em busca de autorização para não se despedir ainda. O velho assentiu e tomou seu caminho para suas habitações enquanto Harry e Severus dirigiam-se às masmorras.

O Gryffindor tirou-se a capa e sustentou a que Severus lhe dava para as colocar no cabideiro. O moreno tinha ido a sentar-se junto ao fogo, e Harry sentiu-se mau por ele, lhe notava muito triste, pelo que não se surpreendeu quando o homem mais forte que conhecesse, se lhe abraçou chorando em seu peito no momento em que foi a sentar a seu lado.

Não lhe disse nada, nenhuma palavra poderia ajudar no absoluto, tão só lhe deixou se desafogar enquanto acariciava suavemente seu longo cabelo.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Ao chegar a seu despacho, Dumbledore não se estranhou de ver a Remus aí. O licantropo sabia que estaria presente à reunião e seguramente quereria se inteirar do sucedido.

— De modo que não tudo saiu bem. —comentou respirando fundo depois que o Diretor lhe inteirasse dos resultados.

— Pois não, mas pelo que vi, é provável que Severus tenha sido sincero com Harry.

— Também me parece, mas…

— … Mas há algo estranho. Igual sinto eu.

— Acha que devamos intervir?

— Não mais do que já o fazemos, meu querido Remus.

— Albus, mudando um pouco de tema, quisesse pedir-te um favor.

O diretor arqueou as sobrancelhas, Remus poucas vezes pedia-lhe favores, de modo que sabia que seguramente era de algo importante, e quando se inteirou do que se tratava não pôde se negar, lhe dando então a liberdade de atuar quando quisesse.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

— Como se sente? —perguntou Harry depois de que Severus aceitasse se dar um banho e meter na cama para dormir.

— Melhor… fica comigo?

— Nem sequer tem que o perguntar.

Severus sorriu tristemente enquanto Harry foi a mudar-se de roupa para acompanhar-lhe. Ao estar recostados juntos e abraçados, o moreno sorriu acariciando o ventre de Harry.

— Já quisesse o sentir. —manifestou sorridente. — Oxalá pareça-se a ti.

— Oh, eu seria feliz se fosse teu vivo retrato.

— Deve amar a teus filhos, Harry Potter, e desejar-lhes sempre tudo bem. —caçoou acercando lhe meloso.

Harry riu suavemente dantes de beijar a seu esposo. E quando concluiu o beijo acariciou amorosamente seus lábios com seus dedos.

— É normal que Ayrton tenha atuado como o fez.

— Sim, isso creio. Amanhã irei vê-lo, tenho que falar com ele e o convencer de que não posso fazer de minha vida o que lhe queira.

— Quer-te muito, isso ficou muito claro, e lhe doeu saber que não viverá com eles.

— Não posso o separar de Lucius, senão me encantaria que ficasse conosco.

— Mas não tem porque falar de separações, Sev, o verá todos os dias e muito cedo se acostumará a isso.

— Sei-o… Ademais, até faz muito pouco só o via uma vez por semana, só em férias podia ir diário ao visitar.

— Isso não tem nada que ver, os meninos querem estar com seus pais a toda hora, e se depois da derrota de Voldemort o frequentaste mais, seguramente agora teme que as coisas regressem a ser como antes, mas quando saiba que não é assim e que poderá contar contigo sempre que o precise, seguramente que irá se adaptando.

— Posso saber onde ficou o Harry inepto a quem lhe dei classes?

— Apaixonou-se de um inteligente Professor que quiçá lhe contagiou um pouco de sua engenhosa perspicácia.

Severus riu abraçando-se de Harry, agradecendo ao céu por tê-lo, e esperando com o coração na mão, que isso nunca mudasse.

0=0=0=0=0=0;=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais um capitulo bom no ar. Mas porque será que todos estão desconfiados de Severus? O que será que ele esconde ainda?**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos!**

**Ate breve**


	6. Escandalo

**Capitulo seis: Escândalo **

Harry mal podia concentrar em suas aulas de Defesa, e sabia que seguramente Severus se sentiria igual ou pior. Admirava seu profissionalismo ao ficar a dar suas aulas como todos os dias, ainda que pensou que quiçá o fazia para dar mais tempo a Ayrton de se tranquilizar. Nem sequer podia pôr atenção a seus amigos, Ron e Hermione olhavam-lhe com curiosidade, tinham tentado acercar-se, mas Harry já quase nem se aparecia pela Torre, e quiçá assim era melhor pois pelo cedo ainda seguiam sem sentir que sua relação com Snape fosse uma boa ideia.

Quando soou o sino, Harry saiu correndo, era a hora da comida e queria a aproveitar para avançar em seus deveres, a noite anterior não pôde fazer nada. Ron e Hermione viram-lhe sair com essa urgência, mas não fizeram a menor tentativa pelo deter e juntos se foram comer tentando se esquecer de seu melhor amigo.

Por sua vez, Draco também se dispunha a sair, se entreteve a mais devido a que seus úteis faziam questão de se sair de sua mochila sem razão aparente, e quando se conseguiu incorporar viu que era o último, já só ficava Remus quem se encontrava de pé bem perto dele, em espera de que lhe olhasse.

— Oferece algo? —perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha quando Remus lhe impediu o passo.

— Senta-te, temos que falar.

— Fiz algo mau? —pergunta obedecendo a relutantemente.

— Toda esta semana tem estado muito distraído, Malfoy.

— E quer que lhe recorde o porque?

— Não é necessário, mas ao passo que vais seguramente poderia reprovar a matéria.

— Isso não é verdade! —protestou acirradamente. — Não tenho descuidado meus estudos e lhe asseguro que sairei bem em meus exames.

— Bem, de acordo, mas segundo lembro, disseste que renunciaria a sua família quando terminasses Hogwarts.

— Assim é, e isso que tem que ver com você?

— E já tens pensado em como te sustentará depois?

Draco franziu os lábios, não tinha deixado de pensar nisso, mas odiava ter que reconhecer que não tinha encontrado nenhuma solução ainda.

— Pensa estudar, Draco? —perguntou Remus ante o silêncio.

— Gostaria, mas suponho que terei que me encontrar de um trabalho primeiro.

— Te interessaria o posto de meu assistente?

— Seu assistente?

— Exato. Pode tomá-lo assim que te gradue, mas eu gosto que de meus assistentes tenham o melhor nível acadêmico, e sei que o tem, mas mesmo assim, se aceita, te proponho um curso de treinamento daqui a sua graduação.

— Porque está fazendo isto? —perguntou desconfiado. — Eu jamais lhe agradei, não me estranharia que esse posto lhe oferecesse a Potter, mas porque a mim?

— Equivoca quando diz que não me agrada, e ademais reconheço que é um dos melhores alunos, se te estou oferecendo não é nenhuma dádiva, é tão só o reconhecer que posso encontrar em ti o que estou buscando.

— E daí está buscando?

— Para valer que é desconfiado, Malfoy! —riu divertido. — Tão só busco ajudar-te e ter ademais, o melhor assistente possível. Toma-lo ou deixa-lo?

— Preciso pensá-lo.

— Bem, mas não se demore muito. Falta pouco para que as aulas terminem, e quisesse adiantar em seu treinamento, inclusive poderia te dar um pagamento simbólico neste tempo, desse modo poderia ir poupando algo de dinheiro. E inclusive, quando tenha o posto, pode ocupar uma das habitações do colégio, isso te pouparia ademais ter que pagar algum aluguel.

— Já lhe disse que o pensarei.

Draco pôs-se de pé para marchar-se, mas mal tinha chegado à porta quando a voz de seu Professor lhe chamou, sem dissimular seu contrariedade se girou para saber o que queria agora.

— Draco, com respeito ao que me contaste de teu pai e Severus…

— Não quero falar de isso! —interrompeu-lhe molesto.

— Não o faremos, tão só te recomendo que fale com Lucius, há coisas que mal interpretou.

— Você que pode saber?

— Não é algo que me corresponda te dizer, Draco.

— Muito bem, então também não se intrometa.

Remus sorriu tristemente quando o loiro saiu açoitando a porta. Suspirou decidido a armar-se de paciência, achava que o garoto realmente devia sentir-se sozinho para estar tomando decisões tão drásticas e seguir atuando sempre à defensiva. Propôs-se ajudá-lo, quisesse ou não Draco… e também se propôs não antepor demasiado o que o loiro lhe provocava, não se ia arriscar ao afastar por não saber controlar seus sentimentos.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Assim que terminaram as classes vespertinas, Harry correu para as masmorras, ia coberto com sua capa de invisibilidade ainda que não punha muita atenção de que lhe estivesse cobrindo bem, o único que queria era chegar antes de que Severus se marchasse. Teve sorte e ninguém viu dois pés correndo pelos corredores.

Respirou fundo ao ver a Severus colocando-se sua capa depois de que abrisse a porta de sua habitação.

— Harry, não deve agitar desse modo. —lhe reprendia carinhosamente ao ver que seu esposo arquejava pelo esforço.

— Queria ver-te antes de que te fosse para te desejar sorte.

Severus sorriu, estava beijando-lhe quando os lumes da lareira se avivaram. Ao acercar-se viu a Lucius através do fogo.

— Sucede algo? Trata-se de Ayrton? —perguntou preocupado.

— Está bem, precisamente para isso te chamava. Preciso que venha.

— Já ia para lá.

— Traz a Potter também. —agregou sem dar-se conta que Harry tinha permanecido a um par de metros atrás de Severus. — Ayrton quer falar com ele.

Severus assentiu e apagou a comunicação. Ao voltar-se a olhar a Harry, sorriu ao vê-lo tão pálido como nunca antes, e sorria assustado.

— Parece como se tivesses visto um fantasma.

— Seu filho quer-me ver. —murmurou titubeante.

— Estarei contigo, e não permitirei que te faça nenhum xingamento.

— Me defenderá do ogro de seu filho? —caçoou quando Severus lhe abraçou protetor.

— Te defenderei de dragões, bestas… e de Ayrton.

Harry sentiu-se melhor com a broma de seu esposo e assentiu aceitando ir com ele. Uns minutos mais tarde já se encontravam na sala dos Malfoy esperando a que Lucius e Ayrton baixassem. Harry agradecia que Severus não deixava de apertar sua mão lhe brindando confiança, sobretudo quando sabia que ele deveria se sentir tão ou mais nervoso. Ao pouco momento viram descer a pai e filho tomados da mão. O menino tinha a mirada baixa e luzia triste.

Foi nesse momento que Severus não pôde se conter mais e soltando a Harry foi a abraçar a seu filho, este não o recusou e se deixou envolver apoiando sua cabeça no ombro de seu pai, escondendo seu rosto no pescoço.

— Perdoa-me. —lhe sussurrou debilmente, e Severus sentiu seu coração romper-se ao notar como uma morna umidade lhe eletrizava a pele. Foi a sentar-se em um dos cadeirões e apartando o rosto de seu menino, limpou suas lágrimas com suaves beijos.

— Não chore, e não me peça perdão… Eu entendo que te tenha molestado, Ayrton, e sinto muito não ter podido te comprazer, mas minha vida agora é diferente.

— Papai já me disse. Diz que devo estar feliz de que você seja feliz.

— Igual que eu, só posso me sentir contente quando te vejo sorrir… Anda, sorri para mim e nos esquecemos de todo te parece?

— Sim, papai… Quero-te muito!

Severus sentiu que a alma lhe voltava ao corpo quando voltou a ver o inocente sorriso de Ayrton alumiar seu rosto, lhe abraçou enquanto o menino limpava com seus mãozinhas suas últimas lágrimas. Foi então que viu a Harry a uns passos deles, lhes observando em silêncio ao igual que fazia Lucius.

De um salto baixou-se das pernas de seu pai e caminhou para Harry. Este não se moveu, mas seu coração batia muito forte e sentia as pernas lhe tremer.

— Lamento-o, Harry, não devi te jogar de casa ontem, e sinto muito o que fiz.

— Não, não se preocupe por nada. —assegurou Harry ajoelhando-se para ficar à altura do pequeno. — Escuta, eu gostaria muito que fôssemos amigos, de minha intenção não é afastar a Severus de ti, e eu te prometo que virá a te ver todos os dias.

— Só me promete algo.

— O que queira.

— Que vai ser muito feliz contigo, não o faça chorar porque se sente feio.

— Prometo. —assegurou com a mão no coração.

— Confio em ti… Harry?

— Diga-me.

— Quisesse que me desculpasse, ontem à noite me enojei demasiado e rompi teu autógrafo… o sento.

— Está bem, não há problema, eu posso escrever meu nome onde você queira e quantas vezes queira.

Ayrton assentiu e sorrindo aliviado passou seus pequenos braços rodeando o pescoço de Harry. Este suspirou fechando os olhos ante esse abraço, foi uma sensação que jamais esqueceria, e podia entender porque Severus queria tanto a esse menino. No dia em que ele pudesse receber um abraço assim de seu filho, seguramente choraria de alegria.

Decidiram ficar a jantar essa noite e foi realmente diferente ao ocorrido o jantar prévio. Os risos inundavam o ambiente, sobretudo de Harry e Ayrton quem depois do mau engulo puderam dar-se conta que gostavam de muitas coisas em comum. O menino era feliz escutando falar de Quidditch, da vida no colégio, até de seus doces favoritos.

Severus também intervinha na conversa ainda que com mais solenidade, mas sorria muito, algo que a Harry lhe alegrava a alma.

O único que se mantinha distante era Lucius, seus lábios às vezes emitiam algum sorriso de cortesia, mas a maior parte do tempo permaneceu calado e como simples observador. Não queria demonstrar o que realmente sentia ao ver as mãos unidas de Severus e Harry, o amor nos olhos negros que tinha chegado a desejar que fosse para ele, mas jamais pôde o conseguir. Ocultou baixo uma máscara de indiferença a amargura de ver que ele estava sobrando, que seu filho se divertia com Harry, e que falavam e faziam planos do bebê que vinha em caminho.

A hora da despedida foi difícil, mas Ayrton recebeu um sinal de Lucius para que recordasse que não devia mortificar mais a Severus, de modo que conteve suas vontades de lhe pedir que não se fosse e lhe despediu com um beijo.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Ao chegar o fim de semana, novamente os nervos foram a Harry. Já não sabia se era boa ideia dar a conhecer seu casamento com Severus no mesmo dia em que apresentariam a Ayrton, mas olhava a seu esposo muito entusiasmado, tanto que não podia dissimula-lo apesar de ser um experiente em aparências, de modo que melhor não disse nada.

— Rabisco, despreocupa-te. —aconselhou-lhe abraçando-lhe enternecido pelo tremor nas mãos de seu companheiro ao abotoar-se a camisa. — Nada mau passará.

— Sim, isso quero pensar, mas é que essas coisas de estar em frente a estranhos e dizer algo de minha vida pessoal nunca me deu bons resultados. —confiou estreitando a Severus pela cintura enquanto apoiava seu rosto no cálido peito de seu esposo.

— Agora será diferente, se trata de dar uma boa notícia. Mas me diga, há algo que possa fazer para acalmar esses nervos?

— Não é demasiado tarde para um pó?

— Algo. —disse rindo-se. — Mas te compensarei ao voltar… enquanto se conformaria com um beijo?

— Que seja um graaaaande beijo!

Severus cumpriu-o e Harry conseguiu esquecer-se momentaneamente de enfrentar o que viria quando os lábios de Severus se uniram aos seus, afogando em sua garganta um arquejo prazeroso com a suave opressão que o Pocionista exercia em seu corpo.

Mais tarde, quando chegaram a casa dos Malfoy, Harry se surpreendeu de ver demasiada gente. Aquilo parecia uma grande festa, e isso que Lucius tinha assegurado que só convidaria a alguns conhecidos e gente relacionada com os negócios. Mas também notou a presença de repórteres e isso já não gostou nada.

— Ninguém te molestará. —assegurou-lhe Severus inclinando-se para falar ao ouvido. — Adverti-lhe a Lucius que lhes dissesse que não se te acercassem a não ser que se lhes indicasse.

— De acordo… isso espero.

— Isso sucede quando é uma celebridade, amor. —debochou-se gentilmente.

— Desejo com todas minhas forças, Severus, que esta noite se te rondem a seu redor para que veja que não é nada cômodo. —grunhiu divertido.

— Hey, que são esses maus desejos para seu esposo?

Harry riu, mas já não puderam seguir conversando. Dumbledore acercou-se-lhes, novamente tinha-se auto invitado, só que nesta ocasião ademais levou seu próprio convidado, Remus.

— Já chegou quem te pode roubar câmera, Harry. —jogou Severus quando um fotógrafo de imediato aproveitou a oportunidade para retratar ao grande mago Diretor do prestigiado colégio de magia e feitiçaria.

— Tentarei não me pôr zeloso.

— De que falam? —perguntou Remus preferindo acercar-se a eles depois de sair do redemoinho criado meio a Dumbledore.

— Nada importante, tão só nos relaxamos. —assegurou Harry já mais tranquilo.

— E quando vou conhecer a Ayrton?

— Não terá que esperar muito… Aí vem.

Severus despediu-se de Harry para ir reunir-se junto a Lucius e Ayrton, foi então que a total atenção se dirigiu para eles, todos intrigados pela presença do formoso menino loiro que caminhava da mão do poderoso magnata. Lucius reuniu-os em torno de uma mesa alongada, ocupando o lugar central com Severus a sua esquerda e Ayrton a sua direita.

O menino luzia um pouco intimidado com tantas pessoas a seu redor e escondia-se parcialmente depois da elegante túnica de seu pai, esperando que aquilo terminasse cedo. Tivesse preferido ir-se a jogar com Harry, a quem saudou de longe.

— Bem-vindos todos. —começou Lucius. — Espero que seja de seu agrado a comida e bebida que se dispôs para vocês. —agregou referindo às mesas colocadas às orlas com bandejas e fontes de lanches, além dos garçons que repartiam bebidas. — A intenção de reuni-los é para apresentar-lhes a alguém muito especial… seu nome é Ayrton Lucius Malfoy Snape.

Ante a menção de dois sobrenomes juntos, aunado à presença do Professor de Poções, a avalanche de perguntas e fotografias não se fizeram esperar. Ayrton espantou-se momentaneamente, quis esconder-se baixo a mesa, mas Lucius sustentou-o rodeando com seus braços parando em uma cadeira a seu lado.

— É filho meu e de Severus Snape. —manifestou Lucius com profundo orgulho. — Tem cumprido já os seis anos e tem demonstrado em muitas ocasiões que será um grande mago como seus pais.

Ayrton quis sorrir ao escutar isso, mas se sentia demasiado nervoso para o conseguir, tão só deixou que seu pai se dedicasse a responder quanta pergunta lhe faziam, sobretudo os repórteres, pois os convidados privados só se concretavam a cochichar entre eles.

— Esta reunião também é para se apresentar publicamente como companheiros? —perguntou um dos repórteres se dirigindo especialmente para Severus. — É por isso a presença do Diretor do Colégio onde labora?

— A relação que mantenho com Lucius Malfoy é só como pais de Ayrton. —respondeu com voz grave. — E como sabíamos que deduziriam esse engano, devo aclarar que eu tenho a outra pessoa em minha vida, e nos casamos faz pouco tempo.

A notícia de que o adusto Professor estava casado desatou novas perguntas, sobretudo aquelas relacionadas com a identidade de seu companheiro. Ninguém parecia achar que estivesse unido a outra pessoa tendo a Lucius Malfoy tão à mão.

A inquietude entre os assistentes fez duvidar a Severus de se devia falar mais. Não queria imiscuir a Harry, mas se não o fazia poderiam se suscitar mais mal entendidos, e estava farto deles, e também temeroso de que algum dos assistentes danara sua relação com Harry. O melhor era declará-lo já, e se evitar posteriormente alguma difamação.

Harry notou seu titubeio, era o momento de ajudá-lo, de modo que tomou ar profundamente, e caminhando decidido acercou-se a ele. Ao vê-lo, Severus sentiu-se orgulhoso, não se ia deixar intimidar por ninguém, estava feliz e satisfeito de quem tinha elegido estar a seu lado, de modo que alongou um braço para o receber.

Quando Harry apareceu junto ao Professor, toda a atenção se centrou neles. Harry percorreu lhes um a um com a mirada, não tinha quem não lhe estivesse observando, entre incrédulo ou confundido. Finalmente sorriu acercando seu corpo ao de seu esposo.

— Eu sou. —afirmou Harry. — Sou o esposo de Severus Snape, casamos-nos faz em uma semana.

— Mas não está isso proibido?... talvez não segue sendo você aluno do colégio Hogwarts onde o Professor dá sua cátedra?

— Sigo sendo aluno, por suposto, ainda que não por muito tempo, cedo me graduarei e isso deixará de ser um inconveniente.

— Mas segue sendo uma relação que avaria as regras do colégio ou não?

— Isso não está a discussão neste momento. —afirmou Severus começando a molestar-se.

— Se fizeram-no do conhecimento público então podemos perguntar.

— E para tudo há uma resposta. —escutou-se uma voz a suas costas. Ao voltar-se e ver que se tratava de Dumbledore, quem caminhava para diante com toda a tranquilidade do mundo os deixou momentaneamente calados. — O Conselho Escolar tem sido inteirado do enlace matrimonial de Severus Snape e Harry Potter e não há nenhum inconveniente ao respeito. São condições especiais que a nenhum de vocês concerne

Severus trocou uma mirada com Dumbledore, agradecendo por sua intervenção, pela primeira vez feliz de sua presença nessa casa. A partir desse momento parecia que o Diretor seria o novo centro de perguntas, mas uma pessoa se acercou discretamente até onde estava Ayrton. O menino assustou-se quando se lhe perguntou sua opinião a respeito de que Snape apresentasse a seu esposo em frente a seu outro pai.

Isso foi suficiente para que Lucius reagisse como uma fera. Abraçou a seu filho protegendo-lhe de todos, e seus olhos claros reluziam de raiva ao sentir o tremor e a força com que o menino se aferrava a sua túnica.

— Convoquei a esta reunião precisamente para evitar estas estupidezes. —bramou enfurecido ainda que sem levantar demasiado a voz com a intenção de não armar mais escândalo. — Não permitirei que nenhum de vocês, sem exceção, se acerque novamente a meu filho com suas sujas intenções… Se me conhecem, sabem que falo em sério e a ninguém lhe convém ter a Lucius Malfoy como seu inimigo declarado Me entenderam?

O silêncio fez-se, e com a dura mirada do homem foi suficiente para dar por terminada a sessão de perguntas. Lucius levou a seu filho ao despacho contiguo.

— Vá com eles, Severus. —disse-lhe Harry entendendo que seu esposo também queria consolar a seu menino.

— Estará bem só?

— Fico com Remus e Dumbledore, descuida.

— Voltarei cedo… Amo-te.

Harry sorriu-lhe animando-lhe a atingi-los, enquanto ele se aproximou a Remus. Ainda que os repórteres tinham sido retirados amavelmente pelos guardas de segurança, ainda ficavam os convidados, e o moreno não se sentia cômodo entre eles.

Quando Severus entrou ao despacho se encontrou a Lucius sentado em um cadeirão, balançando ao menino em suas pernas quem já se via bem mais relaxado pelo que sorriu ao ver entrar a seu outro pai.

— Já se foram todos? —perguntou esperançado de voltar à tranquilidade de sua casa.

— Não todos, mas não se preocupes, já não fica ninguém que te possa molestar. —assegurou Severus sentando-se junto a eles, pelo que Ayrton saltou a suas pernas. — De qualquer forma não se preocupe, Ayrton, não tens que sair mais.

— Lamento-o, Severus, mas ainda falta o jantar, irei ordenando que vão todos ao comedor, é necessário que Ayrton esteja presente, há gente que quero que conheça. —interveio Lucius.

— Como para que?

— São pessoas importantes, e têm filhos da idade de Ayrton, cedo os conhecerá e me interessa que eles aprovem sua amizade.

— Para que teria de te interessar?

— Pretendo que meu filho se relacione com as melhores pessoas possíveis, suponho que não te oporás a isso. Ayrton terá que conhecer a esses meninos quando vá a seu colégio, e melhor que o vejam como um Malfoy e não como um estranho.

— E tem que ser justo agora?

— Sim, melhor ocupa de seu esposo e eu de meu filho.

Lucius pôs-se de pé tomando a Ayrton para sair. Severus ficou impávido ante a fria resposta do loiro, cria saber a que se devia, era a primeira vez que apresentava a Harry como seu esposo, era o fazer público… era arrebatar a Lucius qualquer esperança que tivesse.

Doeu-lhe por ele, mas não podia fazer nada. Estava tentando fazer as coisas o melhor possível, ainda que parecia que sempre teria alguém que saísse sacrificado.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Harry viu que Lucius tinha saído do despacho levando a Ayrton e o apresentava orgulhoso com algumas pessoas, geralmente casais que pareciam importantes, mas por mais que olhou para a porta por onde saíssem, jamais viu aparecer a quem mais lhe interessava, pelo que se desculpou com Remus e foi para esse despacho.

Abriu timidamente a porta, ainda não podia se sentir com toda a confiança como para andar por essa casa sem permissão, mas ao ver que Severus estava só e continuava sentado em frente a uma lareira apagada, se foi sentar a seu lado.

— Está bem?

— Sim, só descansava um pouco… neste dia tem resultado esgotador.

— Sim, acho que sim. Quer que nos vamos a casa?

— Em um momento, antes quisesse dar-te algo.

Harry sorriu ladeando a cabeça, Severus nesse momento pareceu tirar-se todo o cansaço e sorria emocionado. Sacou do bolso interior de seu túnica uma caixinha de veludo negro, e ao abri-lo, Harry descobriu que tinha um par de anéis lavrados em ouro. Um nodo formou-se em sua garganta ao saber o que eram.

— Casamo-nos tão rápido que não teve tempo de fazer as coisas como é devido. —disse Severus. — Mas sempre é bom retificar.

Harry queria dizer algo, mas se tinha ficado completamente sem palavras. Severus sacou o mais pequeno dos anéis e Harry pôde ver que tinha uma inscrição em seu interior, eram suas iniciais enlaçadas e a um lado a frase "para sempre".

Depois tocou a Harry fazer o mesmo, e sentiu um profundo sentimento de dita, honra e euforia enchendo-lhe o coração quando cativou o dedo de Severus com o anel que simbolizava sua união.

Se beijaram e por muito tempo esqueceram até a gente que esperava lá afora, o único que queriam era seguir desfrutando de suas caricias, de sua companhia, e seus sonhos ante a proximidade de seu primeiro filho.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Remus decidiu ir-se cedo da reunião, achando que Harry já não corria nenhum risco e estando Dumbledore ainda presente, não considerava necessária sua presença. Surpreendeu-se de que ao chegar a sua habitação, encontrou a Draco sentado no chão em frente a sua porta.

Quando o loiro lhe olhou, se pôs rapidamente de pé tentando que não se desse conta que já levava muito tempo lhe esperando, algo que sabia já era impossível de ocultar.

— Posso ajudar-te em algo, Draco?

— Preciso falar com você… sobre o posto de seu assistente.

Remus assentiu e depois de abrir a porta convidou-lhe a passar. Draco obedeceu, mas tinha conseguido perceber que o licantropo estava ataviado com uma túnica nova de gala, pelo que uma aguda suspeita se lhe fincou no peito. Depois de sentar-se, olhou a seu Professor com receio.

— Posso perguntar onde andava?

— Porque quer saber?

— Não é que me interesse o que faça em seu tempo livre, mas acho que não lhe devem sobrar convites a reuniões importantes… o suficientemente importantes como para que tenha abandonado seu particular "estilo" de vestir.

— Bem, acho que já te imagina onde andava.

Draco franziu os lábios. Era absurdo imaginá-lo, não achava nenhuma relação entre seu pai e Remus Lupin. O único mais próximo entre eles era Severus, mas seu padrinho não era precisamente um grande amigo do licantropo. De modo que melhor guardou silêncio para não dizer tolices.

— Está molesto por algo, Draco?

— Por nada… falemos do trabalho, melhor.

— Bem… então aceita trabalhar comigo?

— Sim, mas tenho de pôr certas condições, Professor.

— Você dirá.

— Em primeiro lugar, preciso flexibilidade de horário, minhas outras matérias também são importantes e não quero descuidá-las.

— Não há problema.

— Em segundo lugar, quando tenha o posto formal de assistente, preciso que me assegure a estância em Hogwarts, isso seria o mais prático para mim.

— Dá-o por feito.

— Em terceiro lugar, preciso recomendações, tanto suas como do senhor Diretor para poder conseguir uma bolsa completa no colégio de medimagia.

— Ah, de modo que quer ser medimago.

— Isso não lhe incumbe, Professor… e essa seria a quarta condição. Não se intrometa em minha vida.

— Tentarei não o fazer. Alguma outra coisa que deva saber?

— Sim, ainda que sua recomendação e a de Dumbledore são muito válidas, parece-me que a do Professor Snape me ajudaria muito também, como Professor de Poções seguramente será algo relevante na carreira que tenho elegido.

— Não tenho nenhuma dúvida que te dará assim que lhe peças.

— Esse é o problema, não quero ter nada que ver com ele. Por isso lhe peço que seja você quem lhe solicite a recomendação.

— Sobre isso… não tens pensado no que te disse de falar com teu pai?

— E você não recorda da quarta condição?

— Bem… então não te surpreendas as notícias que verá amanhã no Profeta.

Draco mordeu-se a língua para não perguntar, mas lhe intrigavam muito as palavras de seu Professor, no entanto, o conseguiu, ainda que se prometendo que leria o jornal a primeira hora.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais um capitulo no ar e eu seguindo com o meu protesto!**

**Bom vejo vocês por ai**

**Ate breve!**


End file.
